No Ordinary Love
by Noriko Sakuma
Summary: Esta es una de mis versiones de como pudieron llegarse a conocer Sirius y Remus... y que al principio no se llevaban NADA bien OdioAmor Actualizado por fin después de 9 meses! 6to capi! REVIEWS!
1. Un Tipo Insoportable

"No Ordinary Love"

Antes que nada las Aclaraciones.- 

1.-Los personajes le pertenecen  a JK Rowling y bla bla bla, todo el rollo... Hice este fic con el único fin de entretener y no lucro ni gano nada con ello.

2.- Algunas ideas del fic están basadas en un manga que se llama Kodocha, de Miho Obana (y todo el rollo de derechos de autor)

Notas de la autora.- Hola!!!! Bueno aquí vuelvo al ataque con otro fic... que es SLASH entre Sirius y Remus (para variar...) Esta historia es otra de mis versiones de cómo se conocieron (y llegaron a querer) estos dos Bishounens ^-^... Espero que lo disfruten y espero que la historia les agrades. Según yo, esta será una historia de capis corta (osease 4 o 5 capis [pero siendo yo la escritora puede que luego termine haciendo más -_-U]) También espero que no les moleste la forma en que empiece el fic, al principio y el varias partes serán los puntos de vista de Remus, como si él estuviera contando la historia ^^UU Bueno, los dejo con el fic!!! ^-^

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hola!. Mi nombre Remus Jonathan Lupin. Y soy un mago adolescente.  Estudio mis tercer grado en la escuela Howgarts de magia y hechicería. Cabría decir que la escuela cuenta con un excelente director el cual tiene todo mi respeto y admiración, ya que de no ser por Albus Dumbledore, jamás hubiera podido entrar a la escuela. Fui seleccionado para la casa de Gryffindor y en verdad que me encanta.

Vivo con mi madre en una pequeña casa a las cercanías del bosque. Estamos un poco aislados de las demás personas pero eso era de esperarse. Mi madre es _muggle_ como comúnmente se les llama a las personas que no poseen magia. En el verano acostumbramos visitar a mis abuelos. También son _muggles _pero son muy especiales. 

Y que podría decir de mi vida. Bueno solo cabría resaltar que tengo una maldición muy grande... pero prefiero no hablar de eso. Fuera de eso llevo una vida normal como cualquier chico (mago). En la escuela no soy un súper cerebrito, pero yo considero que mis calificaciones son buenas (N/A.- De 9 a 9.5 je! ^^).

Pero lo que no considero que debería ser parte de mi vida es el soportar a el tipo más pesado y arrogante que ha existido sobre la faz de la tierra. Ush!!!

Había estado soportándolo durante los dos años anteriores... pero por alguna razón sentía que el tercer años iba a ser diferente... y vaya que lo fue..

Remus comenzó a ordenar su libros y pergaminos dentro de su mochila. Se echó un último vistazo en el espejo y salió rumbo a sus clases de adivinación. Apenas hace 1 mes había empezado su tercer curso de Howgarts. Y así como era obligatorio tuvo que tomar  materias optativas: Cuidado de la Criaturas Mágicas,  Runas Antiguas y Adivinación.

Subió hasta la torre en la cual impartían adivinación. Bajo la trampilla y entró. El salón era un caos total. Los alumnos hacían lo que querían, las bancas estaban tiradas y volaban varios aviones de pergamino que habían hechizado. Y claro, como siempre, no había maestro alguno.

Remus frunció el entrecejo y fue hacia su lugar.

-Mirad quien nos digna con su presencia- se escuchó una voz.- Ni más ni menos que el cerebrito _Loony Loopy Lupin_- se escuchó una carcajada general.

Remus volteó a verlo con cara de pocos amigos. El chico alto de cabello y ojos azul oscuros lo miraba desafiantes.

'Pero claro'  Pensó 'Tenía que hacer su entrada el imbécil-poco-cerebro Black' Suspiró exasperado y tomó su lugar. Si, el chico pesado y arrogante del que hablaba era ni más ni menos que Sirius Black. Un idiota  con menos de medio cerebro el cual parecía que su única meta en la vida era hacerle la vida imposible a los demás. Y a la persona a la que más le gustaba fastidiar era a él. Aun no podía creer que un tipo semejante estuviera en Gryffindor, cuando parecía que la casa que estaba hecha para él era Slytherin. Además de que se creía quien sabe que para fastidiar a los alumnos menores. Uushhh!! Cómo lo detestaba!!!!  Luego también cabría mencionar a los demás idiotas que seguían y hacían todo lo que Black les decía. Claro, como Black era el más idiota de todos el era el jefe... Remus giró sus ojos en señal de fastidio y sacó su libro de adivinación...cuando menos debía prender algo de esa clase. Se preguntarán por que No había dejado esa clase de una vez ya por la paz, si además de tener que lidiar con el idiota de Black no aprendía nada! Simple, por que en una de las primeras clases se atrevió a retarlo y nunca, por su orgullo, dejaría que Black lo ponga en ridículo... 

~*Flash Back*~

De Nuevo en esas estúpidas clases de Adivinación. La o él maestro no había dignado aparecerse a ninguna clase desde que había empezado el curso. Ya era la tercera vez que desperdiciaba su tiempo de ese modo, cuando podría estar a prendiendo algo mucho más productivo como... Aritmancia!!

Giró sus ojos en signo de fastidio. Su atención fue ligeramente llamada por el múltiple relajo que hacían sus compañeros de clase. Comenzaban a decir obscenidades en voz alta y fastidiosa. Se acabo!!! Ya no lo soportaba!!

Guardo las cosas en su mochila y se dirigió hacia la trampilla.

-Tan pronto te vas Loony?- escuchó decir a una voz, lamentablemente para él, conocida.

-Si, algún problema con eso Black? No soporto estar en esta clase, así que me cambiaré a otra mucho más productiva- dijo abriendo la puerta- Ah, y cuando madurez un poco, házmelo saber por favor, que ese mismo día me pinto el cabello de verde.

-No te atrevas a hablarle así a al Sr. Black- dijo un chico.

-Y quién eres tú para obligarme Pettigrew?

-Déjalo Peter, no ves que un cobarde sin remedio, es por eso que esta huyendo de nosotros- dijo Black hirientemente.

-QUE. HAS. DICHO?!?!

-Lo que Oíste Loony- dijo Black con una sonrisa arrogante- O piensas demostrarme lo contrario?

Remus lo miró con odio durante varios segundos antes de cerrar de un fuerte golpe la puerta y sentarse de nuevo en su lugar. 

-Pues para que sepas, Black, pienso quedarme en esta clase y no es todo, si no que haré que te tragues tus palabras y no descansaré hasta tenerte doblegado a mi voluntad!!!!

-Eso quiero verlo- dijo mientras reía divertido.

~*Fin del Flash Back*~

Como se atrevió a retarlo?!?. Pero aaaaahhh, eso no se quedaría así, ya verá ese tipo!! Le hará comer de su mano!!

En eso escucho unos gritos por parte de las chicas. Cuando volteó se dio cuenta que los chicos llevaban lo que parecían unas pistolas con agua y les disparaban manchándolas de.... rojo?

-Pero que dem...?!- No sólo tenían agua, si no que estaban llenas de tinta!!

-Deténganse!!!- Chilló una chica de cabellos rubios que ahora estaban moteados de rojo.

-No hagan eso!!- Gritó otro chica de cabellos rojos con su túnica prácticamente empapada de rojo. 

Como compartían la clase con los de Ravenclaw habían más chicas de lo normal y ahora todas chillaban por salir de aquella aula... pero al parecer habían hechizado la puerta para que no salieran.

-Había pensado en traer estas pistolas de agua desde hacía mucho- dijo Black lentamente- Pero creo que llenándolas de tinta lo hace mucho más divertido, no creen?

Remus sintió que le hervía la sangre. Ya era hora de ponerle un hasta aquí a este tipo. Se levantó rápidamente de su asiente, le arrebató la pistola a uno de los chicos y apuntó con ella a Sirius.

-Remus no lo hagas!!

Splat

Todo ocurrió muy rápido. Los chicos se quedaron inmóviles. La chicas tenían una expresión entre la preocupación y el asombro. Del rostro de Sirius, justo arriba de su ojo, escurría la tinta roja que Remus de  había lanzado.

-Acaso te parece divertido esto?!- gritó Remus enojado.- Deja de hacer estupideces y madura un poco Sirius Black!!!!

-Si él tiene razón!!- dijeron las chicas a unísono. Remus las miró con cara de circunstancia.

-Dejen de hacer estupideces!!!

-Se comportan como unos niños!!!

-Ya maduren un poco!!!

-Sobre todo tú Sirius Black!! Creí que tendrías un poco de cerebro pero ahora veo que no!!!

_'Ups, creo que las alboroté  -_-U' _pensó Remus mientras las miraba. Sirius se levantó lentamente, mientras se medio limpiaba la cara. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

-Ja!!!- no se contuvo de decir Remus- Ahora quién es el que escapa?!?! Ahora quien es el cobarde ah, Sirius Black?!?- lo apuntaba con el dedo.

Black le dirigió una fría mirada y seguidamente salió del aula. Los chicos que parecían estar a sus servicios le siguieron.

Remus se quedó un rato en la misma posición hasta que las chicas comenzaron a felicitarlo.

-Eso estuvo genial Remus!!

-Si, lo pusiste en su lugar!!!

-Pero no tienes miedo de que te hagan algo malo?

-Jojojo, No te preocupes Lily, veremos si se atreven a hacerme algo, yo estoy listo para todo- Dijo Remus muy seguro de si mismo.

-Vaya, Remus, admiro y envidio mucho tu valentía.

-Oh, no es para tanto ^^UU.

Se escuchó el timbre dando finalizada la clase de adivinación de ese día.

-Creo que será mejor irnos a cambiar, no pienso ir así a las clases de Transformaciones.

-Tienes razón Lily!!

Las chicas salieron rápidamente del aula. Remus recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a su clase de Transformaciones.  

Se atreverían acaso a hacerle algo? Ja!, pues los estaría esperando sentado.

~*~*~*~*~*~

-Qué le pasó a Maryan??- preguntó una chica de cabellos rubios.

-No lo sé Hanah, pero esto me da mala espina- dijo una chica de cabellos rojos. Justo en eso entró por la trampilla un chico de cabellos casi dorados.

-Y ahora?- dijo entre sarcástico y asombrado- Como es que no están echando relajo los demás?

Las chicas se acercaron rápidamente a él.

-Remus tenemos un problema!!- dijo Lily.

-Sucede algo malo?

-No encontramos a Maryan!!- dijo Hanah al borde de la histeria.

-Cómo?!

-Si- dijo Otra chica de cabellos negros- No la he visto desde hace una hora... y sabes que ella no es de faltar  ser impuntual...

-Pero por qué se preocupan tanto?- dijo Remus, lo que hizo que las chicas lo fulminaran con la mirada- Digo, pudo haber ido al servicio o algo...

-No es eso!!!- dijo Hanah.

-A lo que nos referimos es que ayer ella le dijo cosas muy fuertes a Sirius Black- explicó Lily. Remus la miró extrañado... tenía razón... ayer ella le había dicho que no tenía cerebro.

-Creen... que Black le haya hecho algo malo?

-No solo es eso... si no que es un hecho- dijo alguien mientras entraba a el aula.

-Ack!! James Potter!!- dijo Hanah escondiéndose detrás de Lily.

-Que es lo que quieres Potter?- Dijo Remus levantándose en tono desafiante.

-Nada, solo venía a decirles donde está su amiga- dijo James en tono inocente.

-Por que hemos de creerte ¬ ¬- dijo Lily.

-Por que soy su única fuente de información.

Remus y las chicas se miraron antes de volver a encarar a James.

-Bien, suelta la sopa- dijo Remus.- Di nos por que eligieron a Maryan si fui yo quién le hizo lo peor?

-Eso es por que no quiere meterse contigo- dijo James.

-Que?

-Mira, te voy a explicar lo que sucedió....

~*Flash Back~*~ 

Sirius estaba en los baños de los chicos lavándose la cara. Sus demás seguidores estaban esperando a que él dijera algo...

-Ehh... Sr Black?- preguntó tímidamente uno de ellos- Vamos a vengarnos por esto… verdad?

Sirius levantó la vista y casi le provoca un infarto al chico.

-Si- dijo sonriendo- Vamos a vengarnos.

Todos lo chicos sonrieron maliciosamente y comenzaron a hablar sobre el posible plan de venganza que harían. Hasta que Sirius le dijo que lo dejaran solo por unos momentos.

Todos salieron del sanitario menos James... el mejor amigo de Sirius.

-Sirius... no pensarás hacerle nada malo a Remus... verdad?

Sirius lo miró con la típica mirada que hubiera matado del susto a más de uno... pero no a James (y tal vez tampoco a Remus...)

-No- dijo simplemente- Con él no quiero meterme (y mientras menos lo vea... mejor)

~*Fin del Flash Back*~

Todas la chicas y Remus estaban sentados frente a James comiendo palomitas de maíz.

-Ooooohhhhhhhhh No puedo creerlo Remus ÒoÓ- dijo Lily aventando sus palomitas a un lado

-Que pasa?- Dijo Remus también desasiéndose de sus palomitas.

-Que Sirius Black te tiene miedo XDD- Completó Hanah.

-En serio? O.O

-Errr... yo no diría que es miedo...- comenzó a decir James pero fue ignorado.

-Genial!!!- dijo Remus en pose triunfadora- Entonces hay que ir a darle su merecido )

-Siii!!!!!

-Esperen!!- dijo James al ver que ya se iban.

-Que quieres ahora?- dijo Lily.

-Pues es que no saben donde se encuentran ellos ahora... o si?

Se miraron entre ellos y luego de la nada amarraron a James a una silla y le pusieron una lámpara para que alumbre su cara.

-Más vale que nos digas donde están o te haremos sufrir peor que si recibieras un _Cruciatas!_-dijo Lily con tono amenazador.

-Hey, yo pensaba decírselos de todas formas!! (Suéltenme!!!)

Después de que James les dijera donde se encontraban Sirius y su pandilla (y después de haberlo desatado de esa silla). Se dirigieron a salvar a su amiga.

Sirius y su pandilla se encontraban cerca del lago. Sirius estaba recostado sobre un árbol y los chicos parecían empujar a alguien con palos.... Y si mirabas mejor... verás la persona que estaba en el lago era una chica de cabellos cafés y aparentemente ahogándose.

-Dejenme... blup salir glup!!!

-Mira que puerca, se está tragando el agua del lago!- dijo un chico mientras la empujaba con un palo

-Nooo, blup, dejénme!! Blurp No sé nadarrrrblurp

-Por que no me repites ahora lo que me dijiste ayer?- preguntó Sirius mirándola fríamente- Anda, repítemelo!

-Que no... blup tieneeeesslurp

-YA BASTA!!!!- el gritó retumbó por los terrenos del colegio. Los chicos se voltearon y vieron como Remus, James y algunas chicas se acercaban hacia ellos.

Sirius frunció el cejo el verlos llegar. Remus empujó a todos lo chicos antes de ayudar a salir a su amiga.

-Maryan, estás bien??

-Buaaaaaaa.....

-Maryan no te preocupes, ya todo está bien- dijo Lily abrazando a su amiga.

-Buaaa, Lily... cof cof, tengo asco... 

Remus miraba la escena muy enojado. Ahora si que la sangre se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza. Miraba como Lily ayudaba a Maryan a irse a cambiar. Tenía los puños apretados tan fuertemente que se hacía daño.

-Mírenla bien!!!- gritó de pronto Sirius- A cualquiera que se atreva ponerse contra mi, le va a ir igual!!!

ESTO YA ES EL COLMO!!!

Remus se acercó a Sirius rápidamente. Este lo miró desorientado.

-Hasta aquí Sirius Black!!! Esta vez te pasaste de la raya!!!! Por primera vez en mi vida ... ESTOY FURIOSO!!- Se acercó le plató una fuerte bofetada que lo hizo tambalearse.

Todos los miraban escépticos.

-Es la primera vez que golpeo a alguien- dijo Remus sobándose su mano- Así que disfrútalo!!

Sirius levantó la mirada.

-Pues esta vez es la primera vez que golpeo a alguien que es más débil que yo!!- dijo agarrando a Remus por los hombros y alzando su puño.

-Sirius detente- gritó James. Pero era demasiado tarde. 

Sirius asestó el golpe... pero... para sorpresa de todos... Remus lo esquivo!!

-Esquivó el golpe del Sr. Black- dijeron algunos chicos.

-Es un extraterrestre!! (N/A ¬ ¬UU De donde salió eso?)

-Ni creas que te salvas!! –dijo Sirius tratando de golpearlo varias veces. Pero todos los golpes Remus lo esquivaba.

-Jajajajajaja- dijo moviéndose rápidamente.- Esto lo aprendí de mi abuelo!!  A que no me alcanzas!!

Así siguió moviéndose rápidamente sin darse cuente por donde iba hasta que en una de esas se cayó al lago.

-A que no me... waaaaaaaaaa!!!!!- Splash!!- Blurp No sé nadar!!!

-Remus!!!- gritaron varias chicas. Pero antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada Sirius se aventó al lago y sacó a Remus (que ya había tragado bastante agua).

-@¬@ Que pasóo??- dijo y tardó un poco en darse cuenta que estaba siendo cargado por Sirius.-  HEY!!! SUELTAME!!!!!- gritó mientras le daba un golpe en la cara.

-Y yo que te salvé ¬ ¬#- dijo mientras lo bajaba.

-Pues nadie te lo pidió!! Además de no ser por tu culpa yo no hubiera caído en ese lago!!!- Remus sacó su varita- _Secado!_- y 'magicamente' su ropa quedó seca al instante.

-Vaya, el ser un cerebrito tiene sus ventajas...- dijo Sirius como quién no quiere la cosa.

-Cállate Idiota!!! (

Se escuchó la campana del colegio anunciando la siguiente hora de clases.

-Esto no se quedará así Sirius Black!!!

-Estaré esperándote Remus Lupin- Remus estaba listo para decir algo más pero lo que dijo Sirius lo saco de onda.... Era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre... y no por el estúpido apodo de Loony Loopy Lupin (que por cierto el mismo inventó ¬ ¬U)

Remus se quedó así como idiotizado por unos momentos.

Tardó largo rato en darse cuenta de que Sirius ya se había ido de allí y el hecho de que Lily le jalaba por la túnica.

-REMUS LLEGAREMOS TARDE!!!!!!- le gritó al oído locuaz hizo que se cayera del susto.

-No tienes por que gritarme Lily!!!!!!!!!- dijo Remus con una mano sobre su oreja.

-Llegaremos tarde!!!!!- repitió esta.

-Si, ya me di... Que QUE?!?!?!- Ahora en cuestión de segundo (y por causas ajenas a la lógica y el sentido común) Remus corría a toda velocidad mientras que con una mano llevaba a Lily que parecía papalote en un buen día de viento.- Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?!?!

-Te lo dije como mil veces (sin exagerar) pero tú te quedaste como alelado- dijo Lily mientras se dejaba llevar por Remus.- Además existe la esperanza de que no lleguemos tan tarde después de todo ^^UU

-Sr. Lupin, Srita. Evans, Llegan tarde, 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor!!- dijo la Profesora McGonagal severamente- Y espero que no se vuelva a repetir (

-No profesora McGonagal  U.U- dijeron a unísono y fueron a sus asientos.

En el trayecto Remus capturo la mirada arrogante de Sirius, quién además sostenía una sonrisa burlona. Remus lo miró con ganas de matarlo antes de sentarse en su lugar.

COMO LO ODIABA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Remus se encontraba en la biblioteca. Ya era un poco tarde así que no había nadie allí. Como él era uno de los alumnos consentidos de la Sr. Pince lo dejaba estar en la biblioteca hasta altas horas de la noche. 

Se encontraba haciendo su tarea de Pociones. Ese maestro creía que era una especie de robots o que? Ya iba para el tercer pergamino y casi al final de su trabajo. 

Justo en eso recordó la mirada burlona de Sirius Black... USSHH!!!! Es que acaso no podía dejarlo en paz ni un momento?!?! Como lo detestaba!!!!

Pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza que por su estúpida culpa había perdido puntos para Gryffindor!!!! Y encima se había burlado!!!!  Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr... 

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía Remus agarró su trabajo de Pociones y comenzó a desgarrarlo. 

Para cuando recupero la conciencia de sus actos sus trabajo había quedado reducido a trocitos de papel.

-AAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGHHH!!! COMO TE ODIO SIRIUS BLACK!!!!!

-20 puntos menos para Gryffindor por gritar a las 2 de la mañana!! Y otros 10 por estar despierto a estas horas!!

-Lo lamento profesor McGonagal U//U

Ese Sirius Black... ES INSOPORTABLE!!!!!

~*~TBC~*~

N/A.- Holas!!!! Espero que les guste este fic XDDD, esta medio raro pero es que tenía que escribirlo o mi cabeza estallaba (y eso no iba a ser bueno para varios de ustedes.... supongo...)

Espero sus Reviews!!!!

Un beso de 

Nori-chan =^.^=


	2. La Venganza?

"No Ordinary Love"

Antes que nada las Aclaraciones.- 

1.-Los personajes le pertenecen  a JK Rowling y bla bla bla, todo el rollo... Hice este fic con el único fin de entretener y no lucro ni gano nada con ello.

2.- Algunas ideas del fic están basadas en un manga que se llama Kodocha, de Miho Obana (y todo el rollo de derechos de autor)

3.- Creo que en este capi hay algunos Hints de  el fic Lost and Found... espero que a la autora no le moleste ^^UU

Notas de la autora.- Hola!!!! Bueno aquí vuelvo al ataque con otro fic... que es SLASH entre Sirius y Remus (para variar...) Esta historia es otra de mis versiones de cómo se conocieron (y llegaron a querer) estos dos Bishounens ^-^... Espero que lo disfruten y espero que la historia les agrade. Según yo, esta será una historia de capis corta (osease 4 o 5 capis [pero siendo yo la escritora puede que luego termine haciendo más -_-U]) También espero que no les moleste la forma en que empiece el fic, al principio y el varias partes serán los puntos de vista de Remus, como si él estuviera contando la historia ^^UU El segundo capi está aquí!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~

Remus bajó rápidamente por las escaleras de su dormitorios. Casi se cae al salir atropelladamente a través de el retrato de la dama gorda. Y no faltó que tirara al suelo a más de un estudiante al correr por los pasillos.

En una mano cargaba su mochila, que estaba abierta y parecía claramente que había metido los libros a toda prisa. Su túnica estaba medio desabrochada y se apresuraba torpemente a ajustarse la corbata. 

Si, se había quedado dormido y dentro de aproximadamente 5 minutos empezaban las clases!! 

Pero no había sido por cualquier causa... No... resulta que 'alguien' Le había echado un hechizo a las cortinas de su cama para que no escuchara ningún ruido ni sintiera los rayos del sol en sus párpados. Cabe decir que tuvo suerte a estar acostumbrado a despertar temprano, pero aún así se le había hecho tarde.

No necesitaba preguntar quien le había jugado aquella broma. Seguro había sido el idiota poco cerebro Black. Quien más si no él?!? Pero ya se las pagaría! Nada más que lo ve no quedará de él ni para llenar un dedal!!

Aún tenía que llegar a el Gran comedor para comer aunque sea una tostada.

Se acercó a la entrada del gran comedor mientras terminaba de hacerse una pequeña coleta con un listón azul. Detestaba más que nada no poder arreglarse bien el cabello, era lo que más le gustaba de él. Creía que era por que en los recuerdos que tenía de su padre este lo tenía largo y siempre le gustaba jalárselo y jugar con él.

Estaba casi pasando por la puerta cuando tuvo un extraño presentimiento. Desde que le había pasado  aquel 'accidente' había adquirido una especie de sexto sentido. No le gustó en absoluto y dio un salto rápidamente.

Justo a tiempo para evitar que una especie de cosa pegajosa le cayera de lleno en la cabeza. Sin embargo no pudo evitar que le manchara la parte de la espalda de la túnica y en la parte baja del cabello. 

Remus se quedó un rato inmóvil. Del salto había acabado en el suelo y no pasaron muchos segundos antes de que todo el comedor estallara en risas.

Los chicos le señalaban divertido y decían cosas como 'aprende a caminar' o 'que perdedor'. Las chicas que eran sus amigas por su lado estaban atónitas.

Remus se levantó y lentamente se llevó una mano a su cabello. La parte baja estaba llena de una cosa que parecía pegamento pero se endurecía rápidamente. 

Permaneció en una especie de estado de shock  por unos minutos. Levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Sirius Black. Este tenía una expresión extraña, era inexpresiva pero Remus se sentía tan furioso que estaba seguro que se burlaba de él.

Salió corriendo del Gran comedor. Lily lo miró preocupada, iba a salir tras él pero en eso sonó el timbre. Suspiró, además seguro que en aquellos momentos querría estar solo.

Remus no se detuvo hasta llegar frente a los baños de los prefectos. Respiraba agitadamente y tenía las mejillas algo rojas.

-Aroma floral! Aroma floral!- dijo para poder entrar. La puerta se abrió lentamente y Remus entró.

En otra ocasión se había quedado a admirar los detalles que tenía, sin embargo ahora solo tenía una cosa en mente. 

Puso a llenar la tina y se desvistió rápidamente. Entró sintiendo la tibieza del agua, tomo el shampoo y comenzó a lavarse el cabello, tratando inútilmente de quitarse esa cosa.

Sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Sus manos pasaban frenéticamente por su cabello atorándose sus dedos en la parte en la que estaba pegado. No había solución... Esa cosa no se quitaba.

Salió de la tina y  se limpió fuertemente su lágrimas. Su cara estaba llena de odio. Jamás en su vida había odiado a nadie como a Black. Cómo se había atrevido?! Cómo?!

Se volvió a limpiar enojado sus lágrimas. No. No debía hacerle ver que había ganado. Eso nunca. Primero muerto.

Se secó con una toalla, la enrolló en su cintura y se sentó en uno de los banquitos del baño. Bajó la mirada.

No podía evitarlo. Las lágrimas volvieron a hacer su aparición. Como le dolía lo que le acababa de pasar. Ya que había cuidado su cabello para recordar un poco a su padre. 

Que patético se sentía.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily se encontraba  sola en su cuarto. Estaba muy preocupada, ya casi iba a ser el almuerzo y no había visto a  Remus desde la mañana. Se le veía muy afectado.

Suspiró antes de volver a leer las páginas del libro que tenía en las manos cuando tocaron a la puerta.

-Si, pase.

La puerta se abrió y para su sorpresa entró Remus. Llevaba en su mano lo que parecía una tijera de estilista.

-Disculpa Lily, te molesto?

Lily dejó de inmediato su libro.

-No, no, para nada!- dijo- Cómo te encuentras Remus?

-Que?, Ah bien ^-^- dijo con una sonrisa-  Este... si no es mucha molestia Lily, me preguntaba si no podrías hacerme el favor de cortar mi cabello... ^-^

Lily lo miró por unos momentos.

-Estás seguro?

-Claro, no pude quitarme esta cosa.- dijo señalando algo blanco en su cabello.

Lily lo miró y asintió. Remus se sentó a lado de ella y le dio la espalda. La chica comenzó a cortar el hermoso cabello dorado de su amigo.

-Lástima...- dijo Lily para romper el hielo.- Tenías un cabello muy hermoso.... creo... creo que eras la envidia de todas la chicas.- Remus sonrió tristemente.

-No te preocupes, de por si ya pensaba en cortarlo...- dijo Remus encogiéndose de hombros tratando de sonar como si no le diera importancia.

Lily siguió cortando hasta que se hubo deshecho de lo que parecía pegamento. 

-Listo, no pude dejarlo más largo, tenía que emparejar.

Remus se levantó y se miró en el espejo. Con mucha diferencia a como lo tenía antes ahora estaba. Antes lo tenía casi hasta la espalda. Ahora era muy corto y apenas tenía como 4 centímetros a partir de cuero cabelludo.

Se pasó despreocupadamente la mano por su cabello. Lily lo miró preocupada.

-Estas bien?

Remus la volteó a ver sonriendo con ojos tristes.

-Si, no te preocupes, así está bien- baja la mirada.- además como te dije tenía planeado cortármelo de todas formas....

En eso sonó la campana anunciando sus siguientes clases. 

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa- dijo Remus- ya he faltado a varias clases ^^

Lily tomó sus cosas y alcanzó a Remus.

-Que nos toca?

-Creo que Adivinación

-.... Grrrrr..... ¬ ¬

~*~*~*~*~*~

-Remus!

-Donde habías estado?

-Nos tenías preocupadas!!

-Cielos!! Que le pasó a tú cabello?!

Todo este tipo de preguntas por parte de las chicas le llegaron a Remus, además de claro está, el relajo del salón. Sirius estaba sentado sobre la mesa de un pupitre cerca de la pared leyendo un libro. 

-No no es nada no se preocupen ^^UU- dijo Remus.- De todas formas ya tenía pensado cortármelo.- Rió nerviosamente.- Y, a que no me veo mejor así? Además que con el calor que hace ^^

-Tienes razón Remus.- Dijeron las chicas.

Remus siguió riendo por varios momentos pero de repente como a la velocidad de la luz fue hasta donde Sirius lo agarró de la túnica y lo azotó contra la pared.

-Por otro lado.... BLACK ERES UN DESGRACIADO!!!!- dijo furioso. Sirius lo miró con indiferencia e inexpresibilidad.

-Yo? Que hice?- dijo tranquilamente.

-Eres un cínico!!!!- gritó Remus- Tu mandaste a que me hicieron esto!!!- dijo señalando su cabello. Sirius lo miró a los ojos y volvió a su lectura.- Hazme caso cuando te hablo!!!! (

-Yo no tuve nada que ver...- explicó Sirius.- Simplemente les di permiso de que jugaran un poco contigo...

-Eres un sinvergüenza!!!!- dijo Remus (N/A Ok, imagínenlo todo al estilo anime XDDDD).

-Por que si yo no hice nada....- dijo Sirius sin darle importancia.

-Eres un....- Remus vio como Sirius lo señalaba con un dedo. Se volteó y vio a muchos chicos detrás de él.

-Si señor- dijeron antes de agarrar a Remus por los brazos y llevárselo arrastrado.

-Déjenme!!! Malditos montoneros!!!!- dijo Remus mientras prácticamente los mandaba a volar a todos. –Sirius Black esto no se quedará así!!!! Ya verás!!! Te convertiré en chuchitos de sabores para masticarte y luego escupirte!!!!  

Todo el salón se quedó en silencio. Remus aún estaba en la misma posición apuntando a Sirius con un dedo y con una gran gota en su cabeza. Sirius lo miró detenidamente antes de levantarse de su asiento y acercarse a Lupin. 

Remus automáticamente se puso en pose de defensa pero Sirius solo se acercó a él y le susurró al oído.

-Ya te dije, que te estaré esperando.... Remus.. 

Remus se quedó quieto mientras Sirius salía del aula. Los demás chicos le siguieron como perritos falderos. 

Remus se volteó justo a tiempo para ver como cerraban la puerta.

_'Ah si???'  _Pensó _'Pues creo que esperas más de lo que puedes aguantar'_

~*~*~*~*~*~

Remus caminaba furioso por los pasillos. Otra vez le había jugado una estúpida broma. Cuando salió por el retrato de la señora gorda le había caído esta especie de hechizo que ... ush!!!

Se dirigía a el gran comedor. No había nadie por los pasillos. En cuanto viera a Sirius Black juraba que no se la acababa.

Cuando entró al gran comedor nadie notó su presencia. Había un gran alboroto por parte de todos. Al parecer a  alguien le había parecido muy divertido el haber soltado un escorpión de 20 centímetros por el comedor. Las chicas y chicos por igual gritaban tratando de escaparse de aquel venenoso reptil. 

Se movía muy rápido. Remus los miraba enojado con cara de circunstancia. 

Así estuvieron hasta que uno de los chicos lo mando a volar con un Wingardium Leviosa, haciendo que el animal cayera justo enfrente de Remus.

Este solo dio un fuerte paso hacia delante dándole muerte al mortal bicho.

-Que hay para comer?!?!- gritó mientras todo lo miraban atónitos.

Al parecer todos creyeron que Remus enojado y con parte del cabello pintado de verde era mucho más peligroso que cualquier escorpión por que nadie dijo nada ni se rió.

Remus dio un paso hacia delante muy molesto pero resbaló cayendo al suelo irremediablemente. 

Los de Slytherin comenzaron a reír, luego les siguieron los demás.

Sirius levantó la mirada de Remus y vio en la mesa de Slytherin a un chico rubio de cabello largo y bien peinado riendo mientras sujetaba su varita que aún apuntaba a Remus. Sirius frunció el cejo enojado mientras en uno de sus bolsillos de la túnica apretaba fuertemente la varita, ya lista para atacar. Sin embargo otro acontecimiento le desvió la atención.

Un chico de cabellos negros lacios semi largos y ojos del mismo color, con la piel clara y la nariz ligeramente encorvada, se acercó a Lupin y le ayudó a ponerse en pie. Remus le sonrió y este le devolvió la sonrisa mientras le acompañaba a una mesa.

Ahora Sirius se encontraba en un dilema..... No sabía cual de los dos chicos le había hecho rabiar más...

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ya era de tarde y, al ser sábado, las clases ya habían finalizado. La mayoría de los chicos o se encontraban en entrenamientos de Quidditch, o estaban adelantando sus deberes o estaban paseando por el castillo.

Remus se encontraba sentado n su cama con las piernas cruzadas pasando furiosamente las páginas de un libro que había conseguido sacar de la sección prohibida con ayuda de los profesores con eso de 'querer aprender más sobre su enfermedad'.

Mientras pasaba la vista por cada una de las página murmuraba cosas inaudibles pero de las cuales se podían escuchar claramente frases como 'Estúpido Black' o 'Idiota' o 'Ya me las pagará'.

Después de unos minutos por fin encontró lo que había estado buscando. Sacó su varita y murmuró las palabras que había leído. Casi de inmediato desapareció el color verde que brillaba en su cabello. Tomó un espejo y reviso exhaustivamente que no había quedado ni una sola parte de ese color.

Después se dejó caer pesadamente en su cama. Se sentía aún muy enojado por todo lo que le había pasado.... y aún más con la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para hacer escarmentar a 'chico poco cerebro Black'.

Rodó sobre su estómago para quedar boja abajo. Su mirada daba justamente con el baúl de Black. Permaneció mirándolo por varios minutos.

La idea le vino como bomba. Se levantó rápidamente y se acercó al baúl de Sirius. Cómo no lo había pensado antes?? Era su oportunidad!! Potter en el entrenamiento, Pettigrew castigado y Black haciendo sus diabluras.

Ahora que estaba solo podía buscar en sus cosas y buscar algo con que poder amenazarlo.... Si, sabía todo iba con las leyes _muggles_.... pero con personas como Black no bastaba con una bomba atómica.

Abrió el baúl con un Alohomora bien lanzando. Se inclinó sobre el baúl y comenzó a registrar sus cosas. Justo como alguna vez supuso, el baúl de Black estaba lleno de objetos para hacer bromas, libros de hechizos de maldad y cosas por el estilo. 

Revisó con sumo cuidado y agudizando al mismo tiempo su oído por si escuchaba a alguien acercarse...Después de revisar por severos minutos encontró algo que le llamó la atención. Era un pequeño libro de pasta azul. 

Lo sacó con curiosidad y al leer la portada sonrió maliciosamente. Era ni más ni menos que el diario de Black!!! Seguro tenía escrito cosas vergonzosas o mejor aún!! Las confesiones de todas la bromas que había hecho y  de las cuales no había sido castigado!!

Remus sonrió ampliamente. Cerró el baúl y fue de nuevo a su cama. Comenzó a revisar el diario con una expresión de triunfo. Este estaba cerrado por medio de un hechizo, aunque eso no era gran cosa, sabía no menos de 10 hechizos para abrir cosas. 

Pasó su vista por las letras doradas que decían 'Diario de Sirius Black'. Después de un rato pensó que lo mejor sería no leerlo, además que solo lo usaría para chantajearlo. 

Justo en eso escuchó abrir la puerta. Asomó disimuladamente su cabeza por las cortinas.... Que bien!! Justo a quién quería ver!! 

Sirius caminó hasta su cama. Se sentó en ella y comenzó a cambiarse. Miró a Remus y sonrió.

-Hola Loony- dijo quitándose los zapatos. 

-Hola Black.- dijo Remus aún sonriendo. Black parpadeó confuso.

-Y ahora, por que estás tan de buen humor??

-Digamos que encontré algo muy interesante- dijo Remus mientras jugaba con el diario entre sus manos.

A Sirius e le congeló la sangre.

-C...cómo conseguiste eso??- dijo en un ademán de revisar su baúl.

-La pregunta no es cómo lo conseguí... si no... que haré con el?- dijo Remus sonriendo plenamente. Sirius frunció el entrecejo mientras comprendía.

-Que es lo que quieres?- dijo Sirius molesto. Remus sonrió.

-Tú que crees?- dijo- Quiero que dejes de molestar a todos los alumnos, y como los demás poco cerebro te hacen caso quiero que les digas que se calmen y ya no hagan tonterías... creo que por eso es todo...- dijo mientras pensaba '_Que bien se siente dar órdenes'_- Luego pensaré que más puede hacer... claro... si es que no quieres que los demás se enteren de lo que tienes aquí escrito- agregó al ver el rostro enojado de Sirius. Le causaba un gran placer poder vengarse.

-Si, lo que tú digas Loony....- dijo Black enojado.

-Y deja de decirme Loony ¬`_´¬

Sirius dio un gruñido y siguió cambiándose. Remus fue a su cama con una gran satisfacción en la cara.

_'Y esto solo es el principio...'_

 ~*~*~*~*~*~

-En serio nos tienes una sorpresa Remus??

-Por supuesto, nada más vengan y verán ^^ 

Era martes por la tarde. Los Gryffindor's y Ravenclaw's se dirigían a sus clases de adivinación. Remus les había dicho a las chicas que tendría preparada una sorpresa y estas esperaban ansiosas.

Cuando entraron a la torre la primera sorpresa que recibieron fue que no había relajo como siempre. Los chicos estaban sentados y en total calma, mirando a Sirius Black atentamente. 

Remus sonrió.

-Esperen unos momentos ^^- se volteó hacia Sirius.- Oye Black podrías venir un momento? ^^

Sirius levantó la vista enojado.

-Ven en este instante!!! ¬`¬

Sirius dio un gruñido y se acercó obedientemente. Remus lo puso frente a las chicas.

-Supongo que les debes una disculpa por lo que has hecho ¬ ¬- dijo Remus, las chicas lo miraron entre enojadas y sorprendidas. 

-Si, lo siento- dijo secamente. Remus le dio un golpe en la cabeza.- HEY!!! Por que haces eso!?! Duele!!!  '_' #

-Discúlpate bien!!!! ¬`¬

Sirius lo miró furioso.

-Lo lamento mucho, prometo no volverlo a hacer Ù_Ú

-Eso está mejor ¬ ¬

Entonces se escuchó que la trampilla se abría. Todos voltearon para ver como una bruja de estatura media entraba. Su aspecto era algo estrafalario pero a la vez elegante.

-Buenos días jóvenes... si no es mucha molestia les pediría que tomen asiento.- Tomaron asiento mientras la maestra se ponía detrás del escritorio y acomodaba sus cosas.- Déjenme presentarme, mi nombre es Hotaru Neimouye y seré su profesora de Adivinación. Antes que nada quisiera disculparme por no haber asistido en las clases anteriores... Soy nueva en esto y apenas se me aviso hace unos días...- sonrió.- Y espero que la clase sea de su agrado.

La maestra era muy joven. Apenas si tendría como 20 o 21 años. Los chicos la miraron con fastidio. 

La Profesora Neimouye pasó lista rápidamente. Luego sacó uno de sus libros y lo hojeó.

-Bueno, quisiera que abran sus libros de 'Nieblas Místicas' en la página 24, empezaremos con leer un poco.... a ver... –revisó su lista.- Sthephew, podrías leer por favor.

El chico de cabello claroscuros la miró desafiante y daba miedo.

-Tú quién eres para darme órdenes...

La maestra lo vio impotente, parecía que no tenía mucha fuerza de voluntad y no se esperaba algo así en su primer día. 

Pero en eso, Remus y varias chicas golpearon al chico en la cabeza haciendo que se diera de bruces al pupitre.

-Has lo que la profesora te dice y lee- dijo Sirius seriamente.

-Sr. Black...- dijo el chico. Luego se puso en pie y comenzó a leer. 

La clase transcurrió tranquila y después de tanto pudieron tener una bendita clase de Adivinación como Dios manda.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Habían pasado 2 días desde que las cosas en el colegio se calmaron. Ya no habían bromas ni relajo en clases. Remus se sentía muy bien por poder haber puesto a Sirius Black en su lugar.

Remus se apresuró para llegar a clases de Adivinación. Entró por la trampilla y tuvo que esquivar rápidamente algo que pasó zumbando. Abrió los ojos en sorpresa ante la escena.

Los chicos volvían a echar relajo... y mucho peor. Lanzaban hechizos a diestra y siniestra. Las chicas se escondían tras los pupitres. La maestra trataba de poner orden pero al parecer le habían quitado la varita. 

Remus pasó la vista por el salón furioso hasta que encontró al chico de cabellos azules leyendo tranquilamente un libro.

-Black!!! –dijo.- Se supone que teníamos un trato!!!

-Lo sé Lupin.- dijo apartando la vista de su libro.- Pero yo no tuve que ver en esto... simplemente digamos que me jubilé...

-Te jubilaste???

-Si, como yo ya no soy un jefe divertido ,me he jubilado y han seleccionado a un nuevo candidato.- dijo Black leyendo tranquilamente.

-Pero no puedes quedarte ahí!!!! Has algo para detenerlos!!!! O

-Si amo...- dijo Sirius levantándose de su asiento.- oigan, que acaso no se aburren?

-Tú cállate Black!! No tenemos que hacer lo que tú digas!!- Sirius sonrió.

-Vaya, pero si apenas ayer hacían todo lo que yo decía.... que les hizo cambiar de parecer??

-Eres un cobarde, te dejaste manipular por Lupin y les pediste perdón a las chicas!!!!- Sirius borró su sonrisa.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia... y si no quieren meterse en problemas sería mejor que se pongan a estudiar...

Todos rieron.

-Eso no es lo que decías hace una semana!!- dijo un chico- Antes decías que las reglas son para los tontos!! Y mira que haces ahora.

Sirius lo miró fulminante y le hizo retroceder... al parecer ya habían recordado por que era el jefe.

-Se los digo en serio... dejen sus varitas y pónganse a estudiar...

-Oblíganos!!-  Los chicos sacaron sus varitas y lanzaron varios hechizos al mismo tiempo.

 Sirius sonrió antes de murmurar unas palabras. Los hechizos rebotaron y fueron a dar a quienes lo habían lanzado. Se escucharon varios aullidos de dolor. Algunos chicos tenían pústulas, otros las piernas de gelatina y otros tentáculos que salían de su cara. Sirius rió.

-Quieren más??

-Basta Black!! Si sigues peleando usaré mi arma llamada 'vergüenza'!!!- dijo Remus. Sirius bajó su defensa por unos minutos al oír esto y un de los chicos aprovechó.

El hechizo le dio a Sirius en el brazo. Dio un ligero grito mientras Remus lo miraba preocupado.

-No que no Black???- dijo el chico al ver a Sirius tirado sosteniendo un inanimado brazo derecho.- Así no podrás usar tu varita, me pregunto queharás sin la momovilidad de todo tu cuerpo....- volvió a apuntar con la varita pero...

-_Expelliarmus!!!- _El chico salió volando hasta darse con la pared. Remus cachó ágilmente su varita en el aire.

-No necesitaba tu ayuda.- dijo Sirius enojado mientras esperaban a Madame Pomfrey en la enfermería.

-Eres un malagradecido!!- dijo Remus pellizcándolo.

-Ouch!!! Oye!!! Crees que no duele!?!?! (

-Por lo menos a mi no...

-¬ ¬ Eres malvado!!

-Disculpa, pero yo no soy el malvado aquí!! ¬¬

-Ah si? Y dime, quien está chantajeado a quién?

-Y quién estuvo molestando a quién antes de que esto sucediera?!

-Disculpa!! Pero yo no me metía contigo!!!

-Pero te metías con mis amigas!!!!

-Y eso que?!?

-Eres odioso!!!!!

Sirius le sacó la lengua. Remus iba a hacer algo pero entró Madame Pomfrey.

-Vaya, pero que cosas tan peligrosas hacen!!- dijo enojada- Esto no te va a saber muy bien- dijo mientras le pasaba a Sirius un vaso con una sustancia extraña dentro. 

Sirius hizo una mueca de asco mientras lo tomaba.

-Bueno, será mejor que te quedes aunque sea una hora aquí.- dijo Pomfrey mientras se iba.

-Genial, una hora aquí haciendo nada....- dijo Sirius, luego miró a Remus.- Y con la mejor compañía del mundo- agregó sarcásticamente.

-Malagradecido!! O Todavía te salvo y te traigo a la enfermería!!

-Y NO te pedí que me AYUDARAS!! (- dijo Sirius.- Si sería justo lo que me faltaba, ser salvado por un tonto perdedor como tú...

-Pues si me odias TANTO por que no hiciste algunos de tus planes para que me expulsaran!! Así por lo menos no hubiera tenido las desgracia de lidiar contigo durante estos tres años!!!!!!!

Sirius y Remus se veían furiosamente. Sirius bajó la mirada....

-Yo no te odio...- dijo simplemente. Remus se permitió una sonrisa irónica.

-Ah no?!? Entonces me podrías decir por que te la pasas haciéndome la vida imposible?!?! Que acaso estás loco o que?!?! Por que otra razón te la pasarías molestándome?!?!

-Ya te dije que no me metía contigo....

-Pero de todas formas!!!! El que te metas con mis amistades te metes conmigo!!!!

Sirius permaneció callado.

-Ahora bien!!  Dime cual es tu GRAN explicación por la cual me molestas pero no por que me odias. A ver dime!! 

Sirius permaneció mirando al suelo mientras Remus lo fulminaba con la mirada. Luego repentinamente alzó la vista y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Te digo que me...- Remus se detuvo al sentir como Sirius le ponía una mano en su hombro y lo jalaba hacia él. 

Lo siguiente que sintió fue como los labios de Sirius se unían suavemente a los suyos...

~*~TBC~*~

N/A Waaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! Muhuahahahahaha que mala soy al dejarlos en una escena tan importante como esta XDDDD

Por fin he logrado subir este capi!!!! =D Espero que les esté gustando el fic!! Y a juzgar por los Reviews me atrevería a decir que si ^^

Ahora las respuestas a los Reviews!!! Muchísimas gracias a todos!!! ^-^

**Lantra**.- Que bueno que te gustó (BLUSH) Al principio creí que nadie leería esto ^^, y si, créeme, esto va para algo bueno! Gracias por el R/R

**Amazona Verde**.- Cuando se enteré???? Ok no te digo más XDDD Perdón por el retraso y gracias por tu review!!

**Legolas**.- Jajaja tienes razón, nos pasa a todas!! XDDDD Y si, yo también creo que bien pudo haber sido de este modo!! Espero que este capi te guste ^^

**MoOny GiRl**.- Si XDDD que tipo neh? Pero cambiará (un poco...) (mmmmmm, te late la opción de la silla?? XDDDD) En fin XDD Si, nosotras bajo capa invisible XDDD Y creo que si será un NC-17 pero después ^^U Y sobre que duermen en la misma habitación.... ya verás en este capi que si le hace la vida imposible XDDD

**Cho Chang**.- Que bueno que te guste el fic ^^, hago lo que puedo con tal de adaptarlo muy a mi manera al manga XDD Y si!! Remus no se dejó!!! (en parte....) Espero que este capi te haya gustado!! ^-^

**Miaka Flamel**.- Si si, del Odio al Amor solo hay un paso XDDD Y en su caso de ellos solo sería un pasito XDDD *¬* Gracias, recibo con gusto a Sirius a Remus y el beso ^^ 

**Femme Greeneyes**.- No te preocupes, creo que nunca dejaré de escribir cosas locas XDDDD  Y si, no pueden negar que se gustan XDDDD (Creo que en este capi queda muy claro... no?) Te recomiendo unas clases de música??.... Naaahhhh era broma XDDD

**Paddy**.- ...................... PADDY?!?!?!?! O___O Que haces tú aquí leyendo mis locuras????? XDDDD En fin, Muchos besotes y abrazotes XDDD Y gracias por dejarme un review ^^

**Rei Nohara**.- Que bueno que te ha gustado el fic  (BLUSH) Espero que este capi también sea de tu agrado... y si!! Gravi me encanta!!!

Bueno eso es todo por ahora ^-^

Un beso de

Nori-chan =^.^=


	3. El Diario de Sirius Black

"No Ordinary Love"

Antes que nada las Aclaraciones.- 

1.-Los personajes le pertenecen  a JK Rowling y bla bla bla, todo el rollo... Hice este fic con el único fin de entretener y no lucro ni gano nada con ello.

2.- Algunas ideas del fic están basadas en un manga que se llama Kodocha, de Miho Obana (y todo el rollo de derechos de autor)

Notas de la autora.- Hola!!!! Bueno aquí vuelvo al ataque con otro fic... que es SLASH entre Sirius y Remus (para variar...) Esta historia es otra de mis versiones de cómo se conocieron (y llegaron a querer) estos dos Bishounens ^-^... Espero que lo disfruten y espero que la historia les agrade. Según yo, esta será una historia de capis corta (osease 4 o 5 capis [pero siendo yo la escritora puede que luego termine haciendo más -_-U]) También espero que no les moleste la forma en que empiece el fic, al principio y el varias partes serán los puntos de vista de Remus, como si él estuviera contando la historia ^^UU

A pesar de todas las tragedias por las que hemos pasado vosotras y yo.... Mi recuperación ya está progresando considerablemente... pero NUNCA te olvidaremos *~*SIRIUS BLACK*~*

Después de  todo.... para eso estamos nosotras y los Fanfics... no??

Agradecimientos por mi recuperación a mi Novio Paddy, a mis amigos los merodeadores, a mis amigas del ff.net, a mis amigas las comunicadoras, y a mis seguidores de ff.net... a todos... GRACIAS

 El tercer capi ya está aquí.

~*~*~*~*~*~

-Ahora bien!! Dime cual es tu GRAN explicación por la cual me molestas pero no por que me odias. A ver dime!!

Sirius permaneció mirando al suelo mientras Remus lo fulminaba con la mirada. Luego repentinamente alzó la vista y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Te digo que me...- Remus se detuvo al sentir como Sirius le ponía una mano en su hombro y lo jalaba hacia él. 

Lo siguiente que sintió fue como los labios de Sirius se unían suavemente a los suyos...

Se quedó de piedra. Sirius movía lentamente sus labios sobre los suyos pero él no le respondía. 

Después de unos cuantos minutos Sirius se separó de él. Remus se quedó en una especie de estado de shock.

Sirius lo miraba fijamente esperando alguna reacción.

Después de unos minutos Remus comenzó a reaccionar. Apretó sus puños fuertemente mientras miraba el suelo.

-Eres.....un..... **PERVERTIDO!!!!**- gritó mientras 'literalmente' mandaba a volar a Sirius de un golpe a través del techo de la enfermería (N/A Lo siento, demasiado Ranma ½ xD).

Después de eso Remus salió de la enfermería echo una furia. 

Cómo se había atrevido?! Cómo?!?!

Atropelló a varios chicos  al caminar hacia la sala común.

Esto no se iba a quedar así!!! Se había burlado de él!!! Ese maldito!!!

Subió rápidamente por las escaleras hacia su dormitorio. Entró de un portazo. Para su suerte no había nadie dentro, y aunque lo hubiera habido seguro lo sacaba a patadas.

Se acercó a su cama y se tumbó en ella. Se sentía sumamente furioso. Ese idiota! Y él de estúpido que sigue siendo flexible... Aaaahhhh pero ya no!!  Ya no más señor Lupin bueno. Si guerra quería.... guerra es lo que tendrá!

Remus se levantó de un salto y abrió su baúl solo con pensarlo. Se sentía muy fuera de si. Revisó rápidamente y sacó, apretando fuertemente, el pequeño Diario de Sirius Black.

Volví a su cama y sacó la  varita de su túnica. Y, con un Alohomora bien lanzado, el diario de abrió en par.

Contempló  por unos momentos la hoja de presentación. Tenía gráciles y finas letras doradas que formaban las palabras 'Diario de Sirius Black'. Más a bajo leyó un pequeño párrafo que sugería que había sido su madre quien le había obsequiado la libretita.

Remus lo observó por varios minutos. Le causó un poco de enojo que en su interior aún no quisiera violar ese especio de privacidad que se abría frente si.... peor ya era hora de ponerle un fin definitivo a aquello.

Pasó las hojas rápidamente.... Al hacerlo su boca formó una expresión muda de incredulidad y asombro. Paseó las hojas una y otra vez frente a sus ojos... No podía creer lo que veía!!!

Estaba.... Estaba completamente en BLANCO!!!!! No había absolutamente NADA escrito!!

Revisó fervientemente todas las hojas, solo para confirmar lo que había sospechado desde un principio. El diario estaba en blanco.

Pero no podía ser! Si estaba en blanco... entonces por que dejó chantajearse por él aún sabiendo que no tenía nada en el diario?!?

Remus frunció el cejo. Ahí había algo DEMASIADO raro. 

Pasó la vista nuevamente hasta que se le ocurrió algo. JA! Si Black creía que podía engañarlo con un truca tan viejo estaba muy equivocado!

Con su varita apuntó hacia una de las página abiertas.

-_Aprecium!- _sin embargo nada pasó...- _Aprecium!!!_- dijo con voz más enérgica. Nada. –_Aprecium!! Aprecium!! APRECIUM CARAJO!!!!!!- _Gritó exasperado, pero las hojas seguían tan blancas como antes.

-Maldición!!!- dijo mientras picaba el diario con la punta de su varita.- Estúpido Black!! Sólo me engaño!!!

Ya estaba. Quemaría ese estúpido diario y arreglaría cuentas con él a su manera.

Se levantó. Pero algo le hizo retroceder. Al separar su varita del diario, había quedado un curioso hilo negro que unía a su varita y al diario, y que curiosamente parecía provenir del mismo. Al verlo más de cerca se percató que era nada más y nada menos que tinta!!!

Separó su varita cada vez más hasta que el contacto se rompió. La tinta cayó formando una mancha en las páginas. Remus observó esto detenidamente. La tinta no se secaba!

Luego sin previo aviso, la tinta comenzó a formar finas líneas que parecían bailar en la hoja. Poco a poco comenzaron a tomar forma en un dibujo de sencillos trazos.

Remus miró con mucha curiosidad. Primero se dibujaron los ojos, seguidamente por la nariz, el cabello, la boca, la barbilla y el resto del rostro.

Al mirar el dibujo terminado, Remus se llevó una mano a la boca para suprimir un grito de sorpresa. Miró el dibujo por varios minutos sin poder creérselo aún.

Era un dibujo de ÉL!!!

Un dibujo de REMUS LUPIN en el diario de SIRUS BLACK!!!!!!

Sintió que se mareaba. Que demonios pasaba?!? El mundo se había vuelto loco?!?! O tal vez solo él?!?

El mareo volvía de nuevo con mayor intensidad. Miró nuevamente el dibujo. 

Acaso lo había dibujado Black? 

Los rasgos estaban exquisitamente bien definidos. Las tinta brillaba y hacía que el dibujo pareciera a punto de cobrar vida en cualquier segundo. Los matices estaban muy bien elaborados. Al igual, aunque no quería admitirlo, había captado la esencia de la persona dibujada.

Pero aún quedaba un interrogante... ¿Qué clase de hechizo había utilizado para embrujar el Diario de aquel modo? JA! Pero de una cosa estaba seguro... Aquello NO estaba permitido en Howgarts... Debía ser una especie de hechizo de magia negra o algo.

Acercó su mano con curiosidad hacia el dibujo. Y a escasos milímetros de tocarlo la tinta vibró.

Remus sintió que se le salía el corazón. 

De repente, la tinta se convirtió nuevamente en pequeñitas serpientes que se retorcían y caminaban rápidamente de un lado a otro de la página. Y como en el primer dibujo, fueron tomando sus lugares y comenzaron a trazar una nueva pintura.

Igual que en la anterior se trazaron primero los ojos, la nariz, el cabello, la boca.......

Y también era un dibujo de ÉL!!!!!!!! Solo que ahora con el cejo ligeramente fruncido.

Dioses!! Que demonios ocurría?! 

Las tiras de tinta iban cambiando gradualmente. Cada vez exponían un dibujo diferente pero de la misma persona en diferentes poses y expresiones.

Dios!! Que clase de enfermo era Black?! Por que tenía dibujos de él en su Diario?! Que significaba todo esto?! Acaso lo hizo solo para burlarse de él?!

EL sonido de una puerta abriéndose lo sacó de sus pensamientos... Diablos!! Y era justo a quién menos tenía ganas de ver en esos momentos!!

El chico de cabello oscuro lo miró mientras entraba lentamente al cuarto. Remus lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. 

Sirius bajó su vista hacia el regazo del chico.

-Veo que has descubierto como funciona...

Remus se ruborizó y cerró automáticamente el diario.

-Eso no te importa!!- dijo- Seguro que está hecho con magia negra o algo así!! No dudo que le interesara saberlo al profesor Dumbledore!!

Sirius lo miró y, para sorpresa de Remus, se encogió de hombros.

-No me importa, después de todo las únicas personas que pueden verlo, somos tú y yo..

Silencio por varios minutos.

-Qué quieres decir con eso??????

-Que solo tú y yo podemos ver que es un Diario y lo que hay dentro de él... los demás no..

-Pero de que estás hablando?? Quieres engañarme o algo así?!

-Solo te digo la verdad

-Así??- se levanta de golpe de su cama- Pues ya veremos!

Sale del cuarto apresuradamente y voltea hacia todos lados en busca de algún 'testigo'. Por fin ve a su amiga Lily.

-Eh! Lily!

-Remus!, donde te habías metido??

-No importa- le da el Diario de golpe.- Quiero que veas esto.

-Que és??

-Es el mayor secreto de Sirius Black!!

Lily lo revisa por unos instantes antes de formar una 'o' por sorpresa.

-Black lee esto??

-Claro!! Crees tú que este hecho por magi...- pero Lily lo interrumpió.

-No puedo creerlo!! He estado buscando este libro por bastante tiempo!!- exclamó.

Remus la miró desorientado.

-Que?

-Si mira! _'Todos y cada uno de los secretos de la belleza mágica' –_suspira- No puedo creer que Black lo tenga... Donde crees que lo haya comprado??

Remus permaneció procesando aquella información. Luego sin más le quitó el libro a Lily y se acercó hacia James Potter.

-Dime que es esto- le dijo mientras le entregaba el libro.

James lo revisó y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-E un libro de Quidditch!! '_Lo mejor de los mundiales de los últimos 200 años!!' _–mira a Remus aún emocionado- Donde lo conseguisteis???

Remus lo miró atónito y por segunda vez se llevó el libro y se lo enseño a otra persona.

-Pettigrew, de que es este libro???

-Es sobre como estudiar mejor para los exámenes!! De donde lo sacaste???

Remus se dejó caer en su cama nuevamente y aventó al Diario hacia un lugar que no le importaba realmente en aquellos momentos.

Diablos! Black tenía razón!! No importara que persona lo viera, solo él y Black podían ver lo que realmente era... 

Era tan irritante!! Ahora no podía amenazarlo con nada!!

Se levantó de golpe. 

Pero.... si eso siempre fue así... entonces por que Black había dejado chantajearse por él desde un principio? Por que?? Si él siempre había sabido que de todas formas nadie nunca podría leer su diario...

...Nadie???

Remus frunció el entrecejo... Pero, por qué él si podía ver lo que había en el Diario de Black??? Por que ÉL??? Por que??

Y aquel beso...

Y si tal vez.......?

Remus sacudió su cabeza. No podía ser... debía ser algún nuevo retorcido plan de Black para fastidiarle.

Se acostó en su cama suspirando un poco derrotado. Por que lo aceptase o no, Black había ganado esta vez.

Todos esos pensamientos aún daban vueltas en su mente mientras conciliaba un sueño inquieto...

~*~*~*~*~*~

Al día siguiente despertó un poco más tarde de lo habitual... pero por suerte era domingo.

Tardó un rato en darse cuenta que había dormido con la túnica puesta. Decidió que mejor se metería a ducharse.

El agua caliente le golpeaba en la somnolienta cara mientras se enjabonaba. Los pensamientos del día anterior aún no lo abandonaban. 

Después de una hora de estarse mojando, salió únicamente en ropa interior con su toalla dispuesto a ponerse una túnica limpia. Pero no había ni bien llegado a su cama cuando la puerta se abrió y entro un chico de ojos azules. 

Casi sin pensarlo, Remus dio un salo y corrió hasta su cama cubriéndose con las cortinas del dosel.

-Q-qué quieres Black?!?!

-Bueno... yo quería.... hablar contigo...

-Y para qué?!- preguntó Remus desde su cama mientras se  vestía lo más rápido posible.

-Sobre lo que pasó ayer.... yo...-dudó – quería disculparme... fue un impulso tonto... nada más...

Remus se sintió mal, sin saber porque, cuando escuchó esto. Hizo un ademán cerca de su cabeza como para alejar esos pensamientos.

-Ajá, y que quieres que haga?

-Bueno.... también quería pedirte que... tal vez.... podríamos ser.... no sé... amigos...

Remus permaneció un rato en silencio analizando esto último... Amigos?

-Y por qué habría de aceptar ser tú amigo???

-S...se que no me he portado muy bien contigo... pero podríamos intentar... no sé... llevrnos mejor....

Remus asomó su cabeza por entre las cortinas. Sirius lo miraba ahí con un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Remus lo miró detenidamente... antes que nada tenía que comprobar algo...

Dado a que solo su cabeza había sido expuesta, salió de golpe de entre las cortinas. Sirius se sorprendió y sonrojo pero desapareció tal cual vino. Remus ya se había vestido... pero por lo que había visto Black aún pensaba que no.

 -Aún no has respondido, por qué debería de ser tu amigo?

Black se mordió el labio inferior y no dijo nada.

Remus lo analizó detenidamente antes de lanzar un suspiro.

-No estoy diciendo que seamos amigos.... Pero si vuelves a intentar pasarte de listo con cualquiera, óyeme, CUALQUIERA de mis amigos dalo por imposible...

Remus dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Eso significa que es una oportunidad?- preguntó Black antes de que Remus saliera.

Por toda respuesta, este se volteó y le dirigió una mirada, seguido de un audible 'Hmfh'. Luego se fue.

~*~TBC~*~

N/A VAYAAAAAAAA!!! Después de mucho tiempo he logrado actualizar XP

Espero no me mateeeeeeeenn y al oso tampoco!!!!! XD

Como dije me he logrado recuperar de ... bueno... _eso_

Y ahora mi promesa de actualizar más seguido ^_~

Ahora los Reviews!!

**Rei Nohara.-** Jeee Gracias por leer!! Y pues... los chuchitos de Sabores son como chunchos o dulces suaves ^^U, espero haber disipado tu duda jijiji, Y Gracias ^-^ me alegra que te hayan gustado mis Fanarts ^//////^

**Femme Greeneyes.-** Pues ya veis!! Las cosas que trae Siri-chan en su diario ^_~ Habrá que sacarle fotocopias neh?? Y creéme!! Ese no fue el último beso!! Gracias por tu review!!!

**Lantra.-** ....Caliente??? O.o, bueno si tú lo dices... heyy!! Creo que tienes razón!! Cuando vi tu review me puse a revisar tus fics... gomen nasai!! ~.~ no me dí cuentaaaaa.... Gracias por el review!!

**MoOny GiRl.-** (1) No no no me mates ´^^`U... ahora prometo actualizar más seguido o.~... jjeee oye!! Me encanta K de gravi!! XD Gracias por el review!!  (2) Si, yo también sufrí cuando me enteré... pero aún nos queda una esperanza... ánimo!!!

**Hally Black.-** Gracias ^///////^ Gracias por decir que es uno de tus favoritos!! Yo espero leer más de ti pronto!! Thanks for the review!!

**ZOÏD.-** Jejeje ^^U Pues que podría decir, gracias por leer mis fics ^//////^ y tu preguntas, que si son muchas O.o, Ya sabréis como reaccionó mi Remus; Si es otra de sus ideas lo dudo mucho ^_~; Una muestra de amor?.... ^_~; Pues... por que Lucios le hizo caerse o.o; Pelo verde.... insuficiencia de originalidad por parte de la autora ^^U; Sevie.... aaaaawww. Uno de mis personajes favoritos!!!; Por que tiene que haber un continuará muahahahaha D. Espero que te haya gustado este capi. Gracias por el Review!!

**Cho Chang.-** Espero que te haya gustado lo que había en el Diario de Sirius... se asemejaba a lo que imaginabas??? O.~ Espero que este capi te haya gustado :D Gracias por el Review!!

**Randa.-** Gomen gomen!!! ~.~ Ya he subido el 3er capi!! Espero que lo disfruteís y prometo actualizar más seguido... Gracias por tu review!!

**Minore W. Moon.-** Si si muahahahaha, cuando nos ponemos de acuerdo??? XD Gracias por el review!!

**Koneko.-** Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!! Ya estoy algo mejor... y espero estarlo más para seguir escribiendo fic para ustedes =^-^=

**Kathy.-** Gracias muchas gracias, espero que pronto podamos superarlo todas, y si estamos juntas mejor, un bexo igual para ti

**Moryn.-** Eh! XD Que chida película! Donde la vistes? Como se llama?? Habrá que organizarse para eso muahahaha, Gracias por tu apoyo ^_^

**Lilikato.-** Lo lamento... pero es 100% seguro... lo dice en el linro... aún aun nos queda una esperanza!! Y que más que aferrarnos a ella con todad nuestras fuerzas!! ANIMO!! Besos

**Blackspirit**.- Lo siento mucho, en verdad. No estaba pensando claramente cuando subí eso. Además de que de por si tarde o temprano nos enteraríamos todos... y si entrasteis a leer no fue más que por curiosidad y eso es todo lo que te digo...

**Mafer.-** Gracias, en verdad, como he dicho, aún nos queda una esperanza, y no dejaré de aferrarme a ella hasta que salga el 6to libro...

**Meggido.-** Es verdad, nosotras que más podemos que hacer fics, que para eso están y estamos. Ahora nunca dejaré de escribir... sin importar lo que pase más adelante. 

**Mariana.-** Si tienes razón!! Así que arriba ese ánimo!!

**Angie.- **Te digo lo mismo que a **Blackspirit**

**Kalea Eginko.-** Hey!! Si quisieras podríamos hablar del libros ^_^, solo ponte en contacto conmigo a mi mail y hablamos ^_~

**Mina-Moon.-** Si lo sé... pero arriba ese ánimo!! Aún nos queda una última esperanza y no me la quitarán tan fácilmente!

**Akhasa.-** Si muchas gracias, tienes razón Arriba ese ánimo!! ^^ (por cierto... de pura casualidad no te gustan los libros de Crónicas Vampíricas???) Nos queda nuestra última esperanza!!

Eso es todo. Y a todos les mando un besote y un abrazote!!

ARRIBA ESE ÁNIMO!! No hay que dejarse vencer tan fácilmente!!!

Nori-chan =^-^=


	4. Un incidente

"No Ordinary Love"

Antes que nada las Aclaraciones.- 

1.-Los personajes le pertenecen  a JK Rowling y bla bla bla, todo el rollo... Hice este fic con el único fin de entretener y no lucro ni gano nada con ello.

2.- Algunas ideas del fic están basadas en un manga que se llama Kodocha, de Miho Obana (y todo el rollo de derechos de autor)

Notas de la autora.- Hola!!!! Bueno aquí vuelvo al ataque con otro fic... que es SLASH entre Sirius y Remus (para variar...) Esta historia es otra de mis versiones de cómo se conocieron (y llegaron a querer) estos dos Bishounens ^-^... Espero que lo disfruten y espero que la historia les agrade. Según yo, esta será una historia de capis corta (osease 4 o 5 capis [pero siendo yo la escritora puede que luego termine haciendo más -_-U]) También espero que no les moleste la forma en que empiece el fic, al principio y el varias partes serán los puntos de vista de Remus, como si él estuviera contando la historia ^^UU

Vaya... Y para quienes lo dudan.... NO ESTOY MUERTA!!!!!!! XD

Por fin logré hacer un mini espacio y venir a subir este capi (que estoy segura que muchos esperan -_-U) Espero que mi compu llegue pronto y yo pueda seguir en las andadas con los fics... o no??? 

Lo próxio que actualizaré (si Dios quiere  no me pasa nada malo) es el séptimo capítulo de Reus No Yokai o el Quinto de este mismo... Sobre mi fic de merodeadores... pues espero pueda subir el Onceavo capi pronto ~-~...

 El cuarto capi ya está aquí.

~*~*~*~*~*~

El clima empezaba a hacerse cada vez más y más frío. Una ligerísima capa de nieve comenzaba a cubrir los terrenos de Howgarts. Ya estaban en los inicios del invierno... y la navidad también se acercaba.

Lo único bueno que podría decirse de todo el tiempo que transcurrió desde el último incidente con Black fue que este ya había parecido haber madurado un poco.

Ahora no hacía su típicas bromitas ni era el líder de la mitad de la escuela masculina. Había dejado de meterse con los demás y ahora parecía que su único propósito en la vida era el estudiar (y no hacer molestar a Remus... aunque claro, este (Remus)  no lo había visto de ese modo [N/A *Laugh*])

Por su parte, la relación que tenía Remus con Sirius (desde el punto de vista de Remus) había pasado a ser de 'Persona que más detesto en el mundo' a 'Otro simple compañero'. Aunque aún no eran amigos amigos, ya era algo (desde el punto de vista de Sirius ^^)

Remus por fin había tenido la paz en la escuela que tanto anhelaba (y también claro, el poder manipular a Sirius Black).... Sin embargo, pronto se daría cuenta que esa tranquilidad no duraría por mucho....

A falta ahora de Black para que les dijera que o que no hacer, cada chico en el colegio empezó a hacer lo que le placía... ya que a falta de un 'jefe' no tenían leyes ni limitaciones (Al parecer les valían gorro las normas de colegio -.-).

Así que Remus no sabía decir si estaban mejor o peor...

No podía (o no quería) decir a ciencia cierta la realidad de las cosas. Sin embargo desde que Sirius había dejado s 'Liderazgo y Control' de la escuela las cosas se habían descontrolado de un manera alarmante.

Ahora se sentía que había mucha mas inseguridad en los pasillos de Howgarts que si hubieran 100 Peeves sueltos.

Los chicos mayores molestaban a los de inferiores años.

Incluso las clases parecían fuera de control más que nunca.

Era un caos total.

Pero el orgullo de Remus era demasiado grande y nunca llegaría a aceptar que había cometido un error al detener a Sirius.

Por su parte, Sirius parecía completamente indiferente ante la situación. No parecía inmutarse de nada ni estar conciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Simplemente se limitaba a asistir a clases y hacer sus deberes. Permanecía en un estado agresivo pasivo ante lo que lo rodeaba, salvo cuando alguien se metía con Remus.

En constantes e insistentes ocasiones, Sirius trataba de mejorar la "amistad" que tenía con Remus, pero este no parecía querer ceder tan fácilmente. 

Su carácter no era nada maleable.

Era jueves por la tarde, una hora después del almuerzo.

Las vacaciones de navidad ya estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

Remus caminaba algo agitado por los pasillos cargando una gran pila de libros.

No hacía más de 10 minutos que había logrado perder de vista a Sirius, quién al salir de clases se la pasó insistiendo pesadamente el querer cargar sus libros.

Por suerte Remus conocía muchos pasadizos del castillo y logró perderlo.

Ahora se dirigía a la biblioteca. Tenía planeado terminar los deberes de ese día para que no se le amontone el trabajo... y eso que de por si era mucho...

Caminaba con algo de dificultad pero nunca pensaría en pedir ayuda, seguro que antes de que termine de pronunciarlo e chico-quiero-hacer-una-buena-obra-Black haría acto de presencia.

Por otro lado no podía ver muy bien por donde iba.

Pero el incidente ocurrió en el 3er piso, cuando tropezó con 'algo' y él y sus libros fuero a dar al suelo. 

Seguidamente se escuchó un gran coro de carcajadas.

Cuando Remus volteó vio a 5 Slytherins de no menos de 5to año.

Todos tenían caras de idiotas mientras reían de igual manera y uno (no menos idiota que los demás) tenía el desaro de aún tener su pie en posición hacia el pasillo, lo que había obligado a Remus a caer.

-Miren, que perdedor.

-Si claro, es Loony Loopy Lupin en persona!!.

-Y por fin viene sin su guarda espaldas Black.

Risas.

Remus frunció en entrecejo y se dispuso a recoger sus cosas lo más rápido posible.

-Hey hey hey, espera- dijo en chico más alto de todos y de cabello negro,  que seguro iba en séptimo, al ver a Remus ponerse en pie con todos sus libros a la mano.- A donde crees que vas Loony?

-Lo siento pero tengo cosas que hacer.- Respondió Remus fríamente. Dio media vuelta y dispuso a irse, pero los chicos le bloquearon el paso.

-Pero por qué?- Dijo el chico de cabello negro.- Si apenas empezamos a divertirnos.

 Se acercó a Remus y le tiró los libros nuevamente.

-Upsie, creo que se me resbaló la mano...

Risas.

Remus lo miró enojado. Sacó su varita rápidamente (haciendo así que los Slytherins dieran un paso atrás) y con un rápido movimiento hizo que los libros volvieran a sus brazos.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya- Dijo el chico más grande- Veo que Loony sabe algunos trucos. Al parecer ser un Freak Nerd tiene sus ventajas.

Pero Remus ya había comenzado a alejarse.

Sin embargo, en ese instante,  apreció justo enfrente a él una especie de muro de cristal impidiéndole el paso.

Al voltear vio que el chico de séptimo año apuntaba con su varita y lo miraba fijamente.

-Creí que te había dicho que o habíamos terminado contigo Loony, ni creas que te dejaremos ir tan fácilmente…

Tras esto murmuró unas palabras y un rayo blanco se impactó justo a sus libro, haciendo que estallaran en una lluvia de miles de hojas.

Lo cinco Slytherins comenzaron a carcajearse.

Remus apretaba fuertemente los puños mientras los miraba con ira.

No quería pelear… pero si que se la estaban poniendo difícil.

-_Reparo_- murmuró apuntando a las hojas que volaban y al instante volvieron a ser libros completos. 

Otro movimiento de la varita para que vuelvan a sus brazos...

Los Slytherin dejaron de reírse mirando peplejos. Ahora el chico de séptimo parecía furioso.

-Con que quieres jugar rudo, eh Lupin?-torció una mueca como sonrisa- Pues ya veremos que tan bueno eres…

Apenas tuvo tiempo para meter una mano en el bolsillo cuando un chico alto y de cabello oscuro aterrizó de un salto entre él y Remus.

-Hay no, Tú no! -_-U - dijo Remus mientras giraba los ojos y se llevaba una mano a las sienes.

El Slytherin sonrió.

-Pero si es el mismísimo guardaespaldas Black- Sirius lo miró fijamente- el supuesto quebrantador de normas que se dejó manipularse por el perdedor de Lupin.

Risas.

-Te lo advierto, deja de meterte con él o abstente a las consecuencias- dijo Sirius lenta y pausadamente como si le estuviera hablando a un niño de Kinder Garden.

-No necesito tu ayuda!!- chilló Remus en protesta detrás de él pero fue ignorado olímpicamente.

-Las consecuencias?- repitió el Slytherin –Ni creas que te tengo miedo Black.

-Claro, que no te da vergüenza?? Metete con alguien de tu tamaño- dijo Sirus altivamente.

-Alguien como tú???- sugirió.

Sirius lo miró calculadoramente y luego sonrió burlonamente.

-Ja, quién te entiende, primero te metes con alguien más pequeño y ahora quieres irte a lo grande-  dijo burlonamente. El Slytherin frunció el cejo.

-Yo no soy pequeño!!.- reprochó Remus- Hagan lo que les plasca pero no me metan en ello!! Yo tengo cosas que hacer!!

Remus dio media vuelta y salió a paso rápido pero chocó contra el muro de cristal.

-Que Dem-?!?!?

-Lo siento Lupin, pero tú no vas a ningún lado...

-Te dije que lo dejaras en paz- dijo Sirius peligrosamente.

-Y que puedes hacerme tú, eh Black?- sonrió- Cosquillas??

Risas.

-Te arrepentirás.- Sirius hizo un movimiento de tomar su varita del bolsillo, pero el Slytherin fue más rápido... o más tramposo…

Los cinco atacaron a Sirius al mismo tiempo, y este salió a unos tres metros en el aire chocando contra el muro de cristal. 

Lo habían desarmado.

-Que pasó Black? No que muy muy?

-Sois unos tramposos!!- replicó Remus antes de poder contenerse.

-Tú no te metas Lupin, que luego jugaremos contigo...- Caminó lentamente hacia Sirius quién aún no se recuperaba del todo del golpe.

-Ni creas que me has vencido!!- dijo poniéndose en pie.

-Pero si ya lo estás.- rió el Slytherin.- sin la varita estás perdido…

Sirius pensaba rápidamente en todas sus probabilidades. El Slytherin tenía razón, sin la varita era historia… sin embargo podría distraerlos y recuperarla… Pero no sería una fácil odisea. Pero por lo menos tenía que intentarlo...

Pero no había ni bien ordenado sus ideas cuando se escucharon unos gritos. Cuando él y el Slytherin de cabello negro voltearon vieron a Remus apuntao con l varita a los otros Slytherins que estaban tirados, aparentemente inconscientes, en el suelo. Tenía la varita de Sirius en una mano y sus libros flotaban a lado de él.

-Bien, este juego se terminó- dijo Remus con una mirada peligrosa y fría que hasta hizo temblar a Sirius.

-Que Demonios les hiciste?!?!- demandó el Slytherin.

Remus lo miró fijamente, luego miró a los chicos tirados y los movio con un pie.

-Simplemente los mandé a dormir...

Sirius lo miraba con una gota en la cabeza.

El Slytherin ahora si parecía fuera de sus casillas.

-Ya verás  Lupin!!- le apuntó con la varita pero...

-_Expelliarmus!!_

Ahora fue el turno del Slytherin de salir volando y estrellarse con el cristal destrozándolo y acabando así con el hechizo.

Sirius sonrió a la circunstancia. Remus trató de parecer casual y le pasó la varita. Sirius la cachó y sonrió aún más pronunciadamente. Remus lo notó.

-Ni creas que ya somos buenos amigos ni nada por el estilo ¬¬

-Si ya lo sé ^^

-¬¬U No te me acerques

-Pero necesitas ayuda con tus libros n_ñ

-Claro que no la necesito!!

-Bueno, por que por lo visto puedes usar un hechizo para llevarlo... por que no lo usaste desde un principio?!

-Eso no te incumbe!! Además por si tu pequeñísimo cerebro (por que tienes uno no?) no ha comprendido, no se está permitido hacer magia en los pasillos!!

-Y yo que vengo a salvarte!! Y además, siempre tienes que seguir _todas_ las normas del colegio???

-Tres cosas Black: 1. Yo no te pedí tu ayuda; 2. YO te salvé a ti!!; y 3. No te importa lo que yo haga o deje de hacer!!

-Si, lo que digas Rem...

-Soy Remus y Lupin para ti!! _

Remus comenzó a caminar molesto hacia la biblioteca. Pero antes e que pudieran hace o decir cualquier cosa... 

-_Brokeo!!_

Un rayo amarillo lo golpeó en el tobillo y lo hizo caerse por las escaleras que tenía cerca.

-Remus!!!!!!- gritó Sirius tratando de sostenerlo pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido.- Demonios!!- Volteó y vió a un Slytherin con la varita en mano y riendo tontamente.

-Eso se lo merece

-Ya veras!!- dijo Sirius con rabia y le apuntó con la varita- _Enjunto!!_

Los Slytherins se pegaron unos con otros a una velocidad asombrosa.

-Que dem-!?!

Sirius sonrió burlonamente.

-A ver cuanto se tardan el lograr despegarse, asquerosas serpientes...- terminó bajando rápidamente las escaleras hasta donde estaba Remus. Y por lo visto si tardarían n rato...

'_Genial, esto me gano por ayudar!!' _pensó Remus muy enojado mientras intentaba levantarse por enésimas vez. Pero su pie no le respondía. Al parecer tení roto el tobillo.

Sin embargo no había sido por la caída, ya que debido a su condición era mucho más resistente y menos propenso a accidentes y enfermedades que alguien normal.... Lo que le había roto el tobillo había sido el hechizo que le lanzaron.

Remus estaba sentado enojado pensando que nada podría empeorar la situación cuando vio bajar las escaleras a Sirius.

-Oh Genial...

-Estás bien Remus??- dijo Sirius acercándose a él.

-Si, de maravilla, que no vez?? ¬¬- dijo sarcásticamente.

-¬¬U yo solo preguntaba

-Pues o lo hagas!! Y déjame en paz!!

-Pero estás lastimado, sería mejor llevarte a la enfermería!

-Puedo solo!! Déjame de una buena vez!!- dijo Remus mientras se intentaba levantar nuevamente y nuevamente caía por su pie.

-.... ¬¬U por su puesto que _no_ estás bien Remus Lupin...

-Pero eso no es de _tú_ incumbencia Sirius Black!!

-Claro que lo es, después de todo somos amigos.

-De aquí a cuando?!?

-Eso no importa, ahora te llevaré a la efermería...

-Que acaso no logras comprender?!? Pu-e-do-so-lo!!!

-Que testarudo y orgulloso eres ¬¬U

-Tú eres el testarudo aquí!! Te digo que la hora en que me dejes en paz me pinto el cabello de verde... oh espera, eso ya lo hiciste por mi!!! Por que demonios no puedes dejarme ni un solo momento en paz??? Que te hice yo?!? Lo único que le pido a tu pequeño cerebro es que me dejes de molestar!! Todo el día te la pases alrededor mío!! Como si yo encontrara agradable tu compañía!!! Pero te vuelvo a repetir que---

Demasiado tarde. Sirius levantó a Remus en medio de todo su peroreo y comenzó a llevarlo a la enfermería.

-QUE?! BÁJAME E ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!!!!!!!!

-Te llevaré a la enfermería...

-Te digo que no!!!

-Yo digo que si!!!

-Que no!!!

-Que si!!

-Bájame!!- dijo Remus jalado de los cachetes a Sirius.

-Oye... - _ -*

-Bájame!!- dijo estirándoselos más.

-Oye... - _´-**

-Te digo que me bajes!!!

-Deja de hacer eso!!!!! Crees que no duele?!?!? 

-No hasta que me bajes!!

-Pero que testarudo!!

-Eso lo serás tú!!

-Ya te dije que te llevaré a la enfermería por que te lastimaste!! Es eso muy difícil de entender?!?!

-No pero yo primero quiero que entiendas algo, y eso es que me dejes en paz y me bajes en este instante!!

-Ya te dije que no!!

Remus frunció el cejo y comenzó a jalarle de las orejas.

-¬ ´¬*** Ya te dije que no hagas eso!!

-Y te dije que me bajes!!- replicó Remus.

-Pareces un niño pequeño!! Todavía voy y te salvo de esos abusivos y muy amable y despreocupadamente me ofrezco a llevarte a la enfermería por que estás lesionado y tú sales con esto!!

-En primer lugar, YO salvé tu pellejo de esos chicos de Slytherin; en segudo lugar, nunca, óyeme, NUNCA ni en NINGÚN momento solicite tu "ayuda"; en tercero, fue TÚ culpa el que m haya lastimado!!; Y por último, quién sabe que clase de motivos perversos, retorcidos y oscuros tengas en mente por el cual desees ayudarme siempre!!

-Que acaso uno no puede ser bueno con las personas?!?

-Si claro, pero solo me fastidias a MI!!!!!!!!!

A estas alturas varios alumnos miraban curiosos la escena. Sirius cargaba a Remus como recién casados y este estaba rojo de la ira y la vergüenza.

-Tú problema es que siempre, SIEMPRE, eres arisco con las personas! No te gusta que se acerquen a ti!! Solo te encierras en tu pequeña burbuja de "yo y solo yo importo"!!!

-Y mira quién me lo viene a decir!!- dijo Remus en tono irónico.

-Pero e la verdad Remus, y lo sabes. No te gusta socializar por que tienes miedo a que las personas se te acerquen demasiado! Y no me digas de "tus amigas y/o amigos" ninguno de ellos sabe mucho sobre ti, su amistad es limitada y superficial.

-Tú que sabes! No tienes ningún amigo!

-Eso es lo que tú crees, por lo menos tengo uno, pero el mejor. Prefiero tener un muy buen amigo, que varios superficiales, no soporto eso...

-Quien lo hubiera dicho!- dijo sarcástico.

-Remus hablo enserio... Nunca he visto que te relaciones con la gente abiertamente... siempre te escondes tras una actitud mandona y fría.

-Eso no es de tú incumbencia, Qué puedes saber tú?!? No entiendes nada...- terminó en un susurro.

-Remus....

-Sirius, hazme un favor, cállate y llévame ya de una vez a la bendita enfermería!- dijo mientras bajaba la mirada.

Sirius sonrió y siguió su camino.

-Pero que fue lo que te paso!?!?!?!?

-Fue un accidente señora Pomfrey...

-Accidente_. Accidente _?!?! Que clase de--?!? Por Dios, te fracturaste el tobillo muchacho!!

-Pero si usted arregla huesos en un dos por tres Sra. Pomfrey ^^- dijo Sirius pero se encogió cuando la enfermera le dirigió una fría mirada.

-Si pero... esto es diferente!! Los huesos del pie son extremadamente delicados!! Así que tendrás que quedarte por lo menos un día entero para que sane Lupin...

-Claro señora Pomfrey...

Remus sabía que el escándalo no lo hacía por que se haya fracturado el pie.... si no por su condición... Las raras ocasiones en que se fracturaba o enfermaba era peor que a cualquier persona normal.

Después de aplicarle una crema y un vendaje y darle a beber una poción, la Sra. Pomfrey cedió a dejar a Sirius un rato con el "enfermo" siempre y cuando no lo molestase... a lo que Remus pensó, sería imposible.

-No entiendo por que hace tanto escándalo.- reprochó Sirius sentado en  la ama de Remus, a pesar de que este le señaló varias veces que había una silla- La otra vez James se facturó el pie en un partido de Quidditch y en menos de media hora ya estaba como nuevo...

-De todas formas no tienes por que poner en duda los métodos de la Sra. Pomfrey- replicó Remus.

-Si, me imagino que vosotros os llevaís muy bien, después de todo pasas mucho tiempo aquí- dijo Sirius casualmente.

Remus dejó de respirar en seco. Acaso sabría...??

-A-aqué te refieres?

-Digo, que tu pareces una persona muy enfermiza, imagino que pasaís la mayoría del tiempo por estos lares...

-Bueno, pero eso...

-No es de mi incumbencia, lo sé- terminó Sirius sonriendo ante la indignación de Remus.- En fin, te dejo, ya que debido a tú "condición" tienes que esperar un día entero para sanar.

Sirius se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta antes de que Remus pudiera decir nada.

-Te veo luego Lupino...

~*~TBC~*~

Hello everyone!!!! Por fin, gracias al cielo y a todos los santos pude terminar este capi y subirlo de una buena vez -.-

Espero que les haya gustado!! Al parecer las cosas se etán poniendo cada vez mejores =^.^=

Ahora respuesta a los reviews ^w^

So much Thanks!!

**Cho Chang10**.- Gracias! Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho U.U Pero como ya tuve oportunidad de cotarte, mi mudanza y todo eso fue una locura, pero por fin estoy de vuelta (espero *sigh*).... Y que te imaginaste en el diario??? Solo tengo curiosidad ^^U 

**Megumi014**.- Thanks for the R/R!!! Y también por el ánimo ^^ Espero no haberte hecho esperar y que te haya gustado este capítulo ^^

**Akhasa**.- Hullo!!! Gracias por el review. Ami taimen me gusta CV!!!!!!!!!!!! WAAAA es genial!!! Por cierto que si, en el fic Sirisu se tendrá que esforzar un poco más para gustarle a Remus, no solo con su linda cara podrá (aunque yo si caería redondita *¬*)

**Legolas3**.-... Y ese 3??? O.o? En fin, gracias por el review ^^, me alegra que te haya gustado lo del diario ^^ Y espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho pero el 4 capi ya está aquí ^^

**Lantra**.- Tú sabes por qué o pude actualizar un poco antes... espero me comprendas ^^U Espero que este capi no se te haya hecho corto también . trataré de hacerlos más largos (si puedo) Gracias por el review!!

**Silvia Barton**.- Me alegra que te guste el fic y espero que sigas leyendo ^^ Gracias por el review!

**Femme Greneyes**.- Dios, niña a ti hace tiempo que no te veo!!! T_T Lo que pasa es que estaba en mudanza y pues la situación se salió de mi control y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo v.v Sobre las fotocopias.... ummm ... te diré que hize varios dibujos de Rmeus de los que podrían estar en el diario de Siri-boy!! Espero encontrar pronto un escáner y escanearlos junto con mis doujinshis ^^. Y si, me gusta que haiga suspense!!! XDD Que mala soy, en fin, gracias por el review!!

Y bueno, eso es todo... Espero sus reviews!!

Un beso de

Nori-chan =^.^=


	5. LA CITA!

"No Ordinary Love"

Antes que nada las Aclaraciones.- 

1.-Los personajes le pertenecen  a JK Rowling y bla bla bla, todo el rollo... Hice este fic con el único fin de entretener y no lucro ni gano nada con ello.

2.- Algunas ideas del fic están basadas en un manga que se llama Kodocha, de Miho Obana (y todo el rollo de derechos de autor)

Notas de la autora.- Hola!!!! Bueno aquí vuelvo al ataque con otro fic... que es SLASH entre Sirius y Remus (para variar...) Esta historia es otra de mis versiones de cómo se conocieron (y llegaron a querer) estos dos Bishounens ^-^... Espero que lo disfruten y espero que la historia les agrade. Según yo, esta será una historia de capis corta (osease 4 o 5 capis [pero siendo yo la escritora puede que luego termine haciendo más -_-U]) También espero que no les moleste la forma en que empiece el fic, al principio y el varias partes serán los puntos de vista de Remus, como si él estuviera contando la historia ^^UU

Dowaaaa!!! Para quienes lo dudan!! No estoy MUERTA!!! xDD (Solo un poco ocupada ^^U) Pero para que no me maten (duh) por fin (gracias a Dios y a todos los santos) he logrado subir el quinto capi de este fic.

Espero que les guste. Ahora si que me he tardado un buen en actualizar ._.

Jueno, les tengo una noticia. Debido a  mi cambio de residencia y toda la madre, no puedo pasar mucho tiempo frente a la PC. La buena noticia es que este fic ya lo tengo terminado en mi libreta (osease que ya solo falta pasarlo a la compu) y también tengo los capítulos de los otros fics…. PERO, tenía que decirles, no voy a subir simultáneamente capis de los tres fics  (chance y suba capis de dos fics al mismo tiempo pero hasta ahí…), primero terminaré uno luego seguiré con el otro y así sucesivamente. Ya que por falta de tiempo me tardaré mucho más si quiero los tres al mismo tiempo (además de que luego se me confunden mucho las historias así que mejor he decidido esto)

Si puedo seguir subiendo Fics One-shot, ya que esos son rápidos y fáciles de hacer, pero nada más.

Otra cosa, perdonen si quite el rating de slash en el sumario, es que con eso de que quieren quitar el Slash de ff.net pos mejor lo cambio antes de que me quiten el fic de el aire, no creen?

Espero que no les moleste.

 El quinto capi ya está aquí.

~*~*~*~*~*~

-Muchas gracias por todo Sra. Pomfrey!

-De nada cariño, pero ten más cuidado para la próxima…

-Si, lo tendré en cuenta ^^

Remus salió temprano ese día. Aún le dolía un poco el pie y cojeaba de vez en cuando pero no quería permanecer más tiempo ahí por dos cosas:

1-Pasaba ya el tiempo suficiente ahí después de sus transformaciones.

2-Seguro que Sirius no dudaba (ni tardaba) en ir a 'visitarlo'

Ahora que hablamos de Sirius. 

Remus no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que le había dicho el día anterior aquel chico de ojos azules.

Había utilizado las palabras 'debido a tu condición'…

¿A qué se referiría con aquello? ¿Acaso Sirius sabría algo de su 'enfermedad'? ¿Sería posible que supiera que él es…?

Pero es que simplemente no era posible!! Además, ¿Por qué, en primer lugar,  Sirius sabría algo de _aquello? ¿Acaso lo habría estado vigilando?_

Sintió un escalofrío de solo pensarlo.

Sirius podría ser capaz de todo… ¿Qué no podría hacer con aquella información en sus manos?

No quería pensar en ello. Mejor se apresuró hacia el comedor.

_Bueno, pensó mientras se acercaba a la mesa de Gryffindor, __Si Sirius pensaba amenazarlo de alguna forma estaría preparado; no le tenía miedo en lo absoluto…_

~*~*~*~*~*~

-A ver, a ver, a ver, barajéamela más despacio, ¿Quieres Sirius?

-Ya te dije James!- dijo el chico de ojos azules a su mejor amigo.- No sé que más puedo hacer para agradarle!

-Tal vez (digo _solo_ **tal vez) deberías ser más amable, respetuoso, conciente…- dijo James sarcásticamente en un susurro pero Sirius le ignoró.**

-Ya sé!- dijo mientras golpeaba una de sus palmas abiertas con su puño- ¿Qué tal si le invito a salir?

-¬¬U Sirius, ¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabezota? ¡¿Acaso quieres morir joven?! ¿Qué no te suena que  Lupin no quiere verte ni en pintura? ¡¿Por qué aceptaría salir contigo?!

-Bueno, no se pierde nada con intentarlo -.-

-No, solo tal vez tus habilidades motoras- respondió James sarcásticamente- Sirius, No estás pensando!! Remus solo te mandarás más al averno si le pides que salga contigo antes de caerle bien!!

-Se supone que la idea de salir con él es para caerle mejor- reprochó Sirius.

-Si pero no en un movimiento suicida- James suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello- BIEN, supongamos que así es, ¿ok? Pero entonces, ¿Cómo lo convencerías de aceptar la invitación?

Sirius permaneció callado por unos momentos y luego sonrió.

-¿Por qué siento que esto no puede ser bueno?- se preguntó James al ver la expresión de Sirius.

-Tú me ayudarás queridísimo amigo Jamie!!! ^^

-Aaaahh NO!!! No, no, no, no, no, no, no!!!- dijo James mientras movía sus manos y cabeza en signo negativo- A mi no me metas en tus desventuras amorosas que luego me echan el velo del entierro!!

-Pero Jaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeessss!!!- dijo Sirius poniendo carita de perrito (N/A Ironía? xD)- andaleee, no será mucho, enserio, por favoooorrrr!!! Tú eres mi mejor amigoo!!

-No, Sirius Black! Ya he tenido suficientes malas experiencias cuando me involucras en tus asuntos!!

-Pero siempre salimos bien librados!!

-Si, PERO eso es cuando hacemos bromas o algo por el estilo!! ¬¬ NO cuando hablamos de ayudar a un amigo a conquistar a una persona que sería muy feliz viéndolo siendo devorado por un hipogrifo!!

-… Oh vamos, no creo que sea para tanto -_-U

-Sirius, Sirius, Sirius- James suspiró y vió con el ceño fruncido el pucherito de su mejor amigo. Luego suspiró en derrota y casi mordiendose la lengua dijo- ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¬¬

Sirius sonrió ampliamente y dio un salto abrazando a su mejor amigo.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias Jamie!!! Eres el mejor amigo que uno pueda tener!! ^o^ 

-Si, si si, como sea ¬¬ Ahora dime lo que tengo que hacer antes de que me arrepienta…

-^-^ Sipis!! Mira, lo que tienes que hacer es…

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ese mismo día a la hora del almuerzo…

-Cómo me fui a meter en esto?? TT-TT- dijo James por enésima vez al borde de las lágrimas desde que Sirius le explicó la parte del "plan" que le tocaba hacer.

No era _nada _fácil y se golpeaba la cabeza una y otra vez por haber aceptado.

El tenía que, de alguna oscura manera, convencer a Remus de aceptar la invitación de Sirius…. O al menos obligarlo…

Sirius había propuesto el engañarlo por medio de una apuesta, en la cuál Remus perdiera y así saliera con él (Sirius).

Ahora, el problema era el lograrle ganar en alguna apuesta…

No sabía que clase de apuesta podría hacerle… Remus Lupin era un chico muy vivo, astuto e inteligente, no sería _nada_ fácil engañarlo por medio de trampas.

Tenía que ser, a fuerzas, algo en lo que él, James, lo superara.

Después de pensarlo por unos momentos se le ocurrió una idea…. Ahora solo quedaba rezar a todos sus santitos a que funcionara y lograra ganar.

Soltó un largo y profundo suspiro y se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor.

Remus estaba sentado platicando alegremente con algunos de sus amigos y/o amigas. Aún  no servían el almuerzo y por eso no podían hacer más cosas.

Entonces, tuvo un ligero presentimiento, nada agradable por cierto, y, cuando levantó la mirada, vio como James Potter se acercaba hacia donde él estaba. Definitivamente no sucedería nada bueno… parecía tener una especie de plan en mente…

-Potter…

James se detuvo justo en frente de él y azotó las palmas de las manos sobre la mesa llamando la atención de todos los presentes (N/A Uy, eso debió doler .).

-Lupin, te reto a una apuesta!!

-…¿Qué?- respondió Remus desconcertado.

-Lo que oiste- dijo James- Yo, James Potter, te reto a ti, Remus Lupin, a participar contra mi en un "examen" de conocimientos generales, y el que gane tiene el derecho de pedirle al perdedor lo que sea.

Remus lo miró fijamente.

-¿Acaso te has vuelto completamente loco?

James permaneció en la misma posición por unos omento, pero luego levantó los brazos despreocupadamente…. Al parecer era hora de darle por donde más le dolía…

-Bueno, si no quieres aceptar el reto lo comprendo. Después de todo eres un cobarde y créeme, Sirius te estará muy agradecido…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿A qué te refieres?!- dijo Remus poniéndose en pie rápidamente. 

'_Está cayendo'_ pensó James satisfactoriamente.

-Oh, nada de importancia.- dijo James examinándose las uñas- Es solo que hicimos una apuesta a que a aceptar por eres un cobarde…

Remus se puso rojo de enojado.

-Ah! Si?! ¡¿Y ese tipo que demonios se cree?!

-Pues nada… Bueno, si no aceptas pues yo ya me voy. Te veo luego, Chaito!

James dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse mientras murmuraba para si.

-Tres….Dos…. Uno…

-Potter Espera!!!

James sonrió y volteó para ver a Remus con un aire confundido.

-Umm?? Si?? Me llamabas??

-Espera- dijo Remus- Acepto tu apuesta!!

James sonrió.

-Bien, te veo en 15 minutos en el aula de la torre oeste número 5 del segundo piso… para estas horas ya debe estar vacío…

-Así que Potter te retó…

-Claro, por eso te traje para que actúes de jueza imparcial y veas que no hay ningún tipo de trampa, tú eres muy buena para ese tipo de cosas…

-Remus, no será que se trae algo entre manos?

-Tal vez Lily, pero tendré que ganarle en su propio juego.

Por fin habían llegado al aula en que le habían citado. El pasillo estaba en total calma… Era admirable que ni siquiera estuviera Peeves por ahí haciendo de las suyas… que habría hecho Potter para lograr tal cosa??

Entraron lenta y sigilosamente. Dentro ya estaba James con varios pergaminos en las manos.

-Bien- sonrió- Pensaba que ya no llegabas Lupin.

-Eso quisieras, ni creas que me retractaré!

James mantuvo su sonrisa más pronunciada.

-Este- dijo alzando los pergaminos- es un examen de conociemientos generales que hicieron el año pasado para los O.W.L.'s...

-Qué?

-Si mi querido amigo, son exámenes de O.W.L.'s pasados, Crees acaso poder con ellos??- James sonrió nuevamente- Puedes hacerle todas las pruebas anti-trampas que quieras- dijo viendo de reojo a Lily- Verás que se los cabo de pedir a McGonagall y por lo tanto, no los he leído ni revisado…

-Pues no me quedaré con la duda Potter.

Remus y Lily se acercaron y comenzaron a probar lo exámenes con diversos hechizos anti-trampas, pero no encontraron nada fuera de lo común. Potter decía la verdad; McGonagall se los acababa de dar, no los había leído ni una sola vez, no había nada de tinta invisible o de tinta trampa en el examen. Estaba completamente limpio.

-Bueno, supongo que estarán satisfechos- dijo James cuando vio que Remus y Lily dejaban los exámenes- Ahora sería mejor comenzar…

Remus lo miró fijamente antes de ocupar su lugar. James le siguió.

-Esto es lo que vamos a hacer, ahora te explicaré las reglas del juego:

Cómo podrás ver, no son más de 20 hojas de examen. Son pocas preguntas para cada materia pero, eso si, muy significativas.

El ganador, cómo imaginarás, será el que más aciertos consiga al final del examen.

Los exámenes los calificará McGonagall, ya que se ha puesto muy entusiasta cuando le comenté sobre esto.

El perdedor tiene _la _ obligación de hacer cualquier cosa que el ganador quiera, solo una, pero lo que sea…

El tiempo límite para contestar el examen se terminará cuando suene el timbre del almuerzo… ¿Alguna duda?

-No, todo está muy claro.

-¿Aceptas las condiciones?

-Si

-Bien ^^- James miró a Lily- Veo que Evans, al parecer, será la jueza imparcial. Bueno, si así te sientes mejor por mi no hay ningún problema. Y ya sin más preámbulos mejor comenzamos… YA!

Ambos chicos voltearon sus hojas de exámenes el mismo tiempo.

Remus dio una rápida leía a todo el examen como siempre solía hacerlo. La verdad, no parecía muy difícil.

Primero comenzaba con preguntas de _Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras._ Era sobre lo que más sabía. Las preguntas lo eran muy difíciles:

¿Qué es un Hombre Lobo?

¿Cómo se diferencia a un Hombre Lobo de un Lobo normal?

¿Cómo matar a un Hombre Lobo?

Era un trago amargo, pero sabía perfectamente las respuestas.

Las demás preguntas de esa asignatura eran _sobre Dementores, _Boggarts_ y _Maldiciones Imperdonables. _ También tenía una idea general de aquello._

Lo siguiente fue _Encantamientos _. Se sabía bastantes que había leído en libros y practicando en secreto. Ese también pasó fácil.

_Astronomía e _Historia de la Magia _ también fue algo sencillo; solo por pequeños detalles que se le olvidaban un poco aquí y allá._

_Herbología se le complicó un poco. No sabía con precisa exactitud para que servía el _pus_ de __Bubotubérculo  y la __Mandrágora  no parecía muy medicinal… ¿o si?_

En _Transformaciones_ comenzaron los problemas. No sabía como convertir animales grandes en muebles, ni como exactamente podía uno convertirse en _animagus_.

Lo terrible fue en _Pociones_. No sabía casi _nada_ de lo que le pedían. El _Verisatemun_, La Poción _Multijugos, ni el __Animorphus. Y eso que contrabajo lograba hacer bien las pociones sencillas sin explotar algo de por medio._

Lo que le dolió en esa sección fue que se le fueron como 12 preguntas, con las partes de:

-Menciona Ingredientes.

-Modo de preparación _con detalle._

-Uso exacto de esta poción.

-Posibles reacciones negativas en al caso de que no este bien preparada.

A cada una de esas pociones.

Suspiró y pasó la hoja.

Ahora venían preguntas de_ Adivinación, Runas Antiguas, Aritmancia, Estudios Muggles _y _Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. _

De esas solo podía responder algo de _Adivinación_, _Cuidado de las Criaturas_ _Mágicas y __Estudios Muggles (Después de todo, su madre era __muggle)._

De _Runas Antiguas_ no sabía absolutamente nada y _Aritmancia_ estaba demasiado avanzado como para el nivel en que aún iba.

Aún así no consideró que le había ido muy bien que digamos en aquella sección.

Ahora, las últimas 2 hojas (con Aproximadamente 25 preguntas) era todo relativo al Quidditch y a la forma de volar.

Remus casi se cae de su silla.

¡¿Qué _demonios_ tenía que ver _eso con **conocimientos generales?!**_

-¿Dónde se creó el Quidditch?

-¿Cuantos jugadores hay y qué posiciones ocupan?

-Menciona por lo menos 20 faltas que se pueden cometer en un partido de Quidditch.

-Menciona las posiciones defensivas más famosas.

-Menciona las posiciones ofensivas más famosas.

Y así seguía…

Pero él no sabía NADA de Quidditch!!!

Tenía una idea general, si… ¡¿Pero que iba a saber cómo fue que hicieron la snitch y las demás pelotas esas que se juegan en un partido?!

No podía creer que McGonagall haya dado esto!!

Pensó que seguramente James había hecho trampa, pero ellos mismos habían comprobado que no había trampa alguna…

Esto no pintaba nada bien…

El examen terminó cuando sonó el timbre anunciando el almuerzo… y asustando de muerte a Remus cuando lo escuchó.

Lily recogió los exámenes tratando de darle un poco más de tiempo a Remus, pero este lo cerró de inmediato, no tenía caso seguir fingiendo frente a él, lo que sabía ya estaba hecho.

James por su parte no parecía, ni muy confiado pero tampoco muy preocupado por los resultados.

-Bueno, ahora hay que llevárselos a McGonagall ^^

-¿Le has dicho sobre esto?- preguntó Remus cayendo en cuenta por primera vez de la relación de la maestra de _Transformaciones_ con la apuesta.

James estuvo en silencio por unos momentos.

-Algo- dijo- o sea, le dije que quería los exámenes de conocimientos generales como preparación para los O.W.L.'s. Se puso muy emocionada, como te he comentado anteriormente, y se ofreció para calificarlos.

-¿En verdad?- preguntó escéptica Lily.

-Por su puesto- corroboró James- ¿Acaso creeis que miento? Bueno, no importa por que ahorita lo vereis con vuestros propios ojos.

Caminaron hasta el despacho de McGonagall rápidamente. James se veía muy seguro de sí mismo al tocar la puesta y mientras la profesora abría.

-¿Si Sr. Potter?

-Profesora, veníamos a entregarles los exámenes para que nos haga el favor de calificarlos ^^

-Oh Claro!- dijo McGonagall sonriendo- ¿Ya los han terminado?

-Sip- respondió James mientras le daba los exámenes- Si no es mucha molestia profesora, preferiríamos que se nos entregaran los resultados hoy mismo.

-No es molestia Sr. Potter, me complace saber que los alumnos se preocupen por sus estudios- dijo McGonagall como si le hubieran adelantado su regalo de cumpleaños-  Los tendré listos en veinte minutos, los demás profesores estarán encantados de ayudar!

Esos, definitivamente, fueron loso veinte minutos más largos de su vida. Ni siquiera pudo probar bocado alguno. Bien sabía que no debía dejarse intimidar pero en ese caso no podía evitar sentirse un 'poco' nervioso.

Por su parte, James comía alegremente, al parecer o estaba muy confiado, o simplemente no le importaba en lo absoluto el resultado sea cual sea.

Remus tenía el ligero presentimiento de que _algo no andaba bien. Tenía un oscuro y sádico propósito detrás del reto de Potter. Y tenía pistas; si no:_

1.- ¿Por qué de repente, y sin previo aviso, Potter le había retado sin una _verdadera_ razón aparente?

2.- ¿Por qué había sido un examen de O.W.L.'s cuando bien pudo haber sido una carrera de escobas o algo parecido en donde Potter tomaba la ventaja?

3.- ¿Por qué en el mismo examen había un considerable número de preguntas sobre Quidditch?

Y 4.- Por el simple hecho de ser amigo de Black…

…

¡¡Un momento!!

Remus volteó hacia todos lados rápidamente buscando cuidadosamente entre los alumnos de todo el comedor.

¡¿¡¿Dónde estaba Black?!?

Ahora, esto SI que era sospechoso!!

¿No se suponía que Potter y Black habían hecho una apuesta para ver si él, Remus, aceptaba el reto de presentar un examen O.W.L. en competencia con Potter?

¿No se suponía que Black por ahí dando fe y legalidad de que su apuesta con Potter se efectuara?

Black era el tipo más incrédulo que haya conocido nunca. Ni aunque viniera d la boca de su mejor amigo creería lo que dicen, a menos que lo viera él mismo.

Remus frunció el cejo.

Algo, forzosamente,  no andaba bien.

Ya que, si realmente hubiese habido una apuesta de por medio, James ya estuviera cobrándole a Sirius por haber ganado la misma.

¿Qué se traerían entre manos?

No podía ni imaginarse que sería, pero no le gustaba en lo absoluto…

Potter fue quién tocó nuevamente la puerta de la oficina de McGonagall.

Lily había decidido acompañar a Remus en forma de apoyo moral.

La profesora se veía muy radiante cuando abrió la puerta.

-Me alegro de verlo señor Potter! - dijo- Ah, si, claro, aquí tengo sus resultados… Cabría decir que ambos me dejaron muy complacida con sus calificaciones ^^

-Gracias profesora ^^-dijo James- Disculpe, pero… podría hacernos el favor de decirnos la puntuación que obtuvimos en los parciales?

Lily giró los ojos ligeramente.

-Por su puesto, Sr. Potter, Sr. Lupin- la profesora sonrió y sacó un pedazo de pergamino- Bien.  Sr. Lupin, usted obtuvo una puntuación de 265 pts.  De un total de 400…

Remus sonrió ampliamente. Había sacado más de lo que esperaba. Ja! Haber si Potter podía superar aquello!

-Si, muy bien Sr. Lupin-sonrió de nuevo y se dirigió a James-Y el Sr. Potter obtuvo una calificación de…

-320!!!

-Ya Remus…

-Pero es que aún no lo puedo creer!!- le dijo por milésima vez Remus enojado a Lily-¡¿Cómo pudo sacar tanto?!

-Pero hicimos todos los hechizos anti-trampas que sabíamos- señaló Lily- Aunque duela aceptarlo, él ganó limpiamente.

-No, yo aún sigo creyendo que aquí hubo gato encerrado!-Remus retorcía una parte de su túnica- Primero ese examen que parecía arreglado,, luego la repentina ausencia de Black y por último, lo que me pidió Potter que haga por haber perdido!!- Remus se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y comenzó a sacudirla.

-Bueno… tengo que aceptar que eso es, sospechoso…

-Arrrggghhh!!! No puedo creer que haya caído derechito en su trampa!!!

Remus podía tener la razón, después de todo, juntando los sucesos ocurridos y lo que le había pedido James que haga, dejaba mucho que pensar…

°~°Flash Back, 15 min atrás…°~°

-Bien Potter, ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?

-Es muy simple Lupin- James sonrió- Verás… Mi amigo Sirius esperándote afuera del castillo para que almuercen juntos, tú tienes que ir y permanecer hasta que la "cita" termine, que sería hasta que Sirius considere. ¿Quedó claro?

°~°Fin del Flash Back°~°

Argh! Y ahora tenía que salir con ese engreído que quien sabe que se tría con él!!

Remus suspiró enojado mientras caminaba hacia su castigo. Lily venía acompañándolo pero él le había dicho que saliendo del castillo seguiría solo.

Conforme se acercaba al lugar de encuentro, comenzaba a organizar en su mente las cosas que le haría a Black si trataba de pasarse de listo; después de todo le habían dicho que pasara la "cita" con él, más no soportarle todas sus estupideces. Así que si nada más pintaba para hacer otra de sus gracias no permanecería con los brazos cruzados!

Lo primero que vio fue a Sirius de pie mirando hacia todas partes esperándolo, y que, cuando le vio, le dirigió una gran sonrisa. Luego pudo ver que Black estaba de pie a lado de un mantel azul con una gran canasta que, si no se equivocaba, debía tener comida.

Remus dio un largo y profundo suspiro. Si que iba a ser una larga tarde.

Sirius caminó alegremente hacia Remus, ignorando olímpicamente su expresión de fastidio del mismo.

-Hola Remus! Que sorpresa!! ^-^- saludó Sirius.

Remus le miró con ganas de ahorcarlo.

'_Qué cínico es!!'_

-Si hola… ¬¬

-Me alegra que hayas venido ^^

-Si claro ¬¬

Remus esquivó a Sirius, quien intentaba abrazarlo disimuladamente, con un simple movimiento casual, sentándose rápidamente sobre el mantel.

-Bien, terminemos ya con esto- dijo Remus mirando a Sirius.

Sirius suspiró y se pasó una mano por su cabello "despreocupadamente", pero se sentó a lado de Remus aún con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bueno- dijo- Me he tomado la libertad de traerán gran almuerzo variado, así podrás escoger lo que más te guste ^^

-Ah claro- dijo Remus de repente con un gran tono dulzón sarcástico- La verdad es que es una graaaan _casualidad  que no haya almorzado absolutamente **nada , así ahora podré comer de todooo lo que has traido.**_

-Mmmm… si que bueno no? n_ñ- Remus le dirigió una mirada asesina- Espero que te guste por lo menos algo de lo que traje- terminó Sirius entre dientes.

 -No sé- dijo Remus- creo que no me vendría nada mal empezar una dieta justo _ahora-_ terminó examinando sus uñas.

Sirius respiró profundamente y contuvo su respiración contando hasta diez.

-Pues no estaría mal ^^

Remus lo miró fijamente.

-Ah! Entonces estás diciendo que necesito hacer una dieta!

Sirius parpadeó varias veces antes de asimilar lo que Remus acababa de decir.

-¿Qué? No! Es solo que si tú quieres está bien!

-Oh, entonces no te importa lo que yo digo- dijo Remus.- Solo me das el avión y que yo siga ahí hablando como loco!

-No es eso!! Es que… Ummm… bueno la verdad es que no creo que necesites una dieta… si no todo lo contrario…

-Ja! ¡¿Entonces estás diciendo que necesito comer más por que estoy muy delgado?!,¡¿Qué acaso nunca estás conforme?!

Sirius se pasó una mano por la cara lenta y fuertemente tratando de calmarse.

-Mira, así estás bien!! No necesitas nada!! ¡¿De acuerdo?!

-De acuerdo!!

-Bien!!

-No me grites!!!

Sirius volvió a pasarse la mano por el rostro mientras Remus se entretenía mirando las sombras de entre los árboles. Sería mejor olvidar el asunto y calmar los ánimos desviando la atención hacia la comida.

-Bueno Remus, si no quieres comer, no comas!, esa es tú decisión y yo no te obligaré a lo contrario- dijo Sirius pausadamente mientras sacaba la comida. Remus no encontró ninguna réplica que contestarle así que se dedicó a mirar la comida conforme la iba sacando.

Sirius no había mentido en cuanto le dijo que había llevado un gran almuerzo variado. Si que había de todo!

Un poco de comida italiana por ahí, otro poco de comida china, otro de comida japonesa y al final de comida tailandesa, francesa y americana.

Y todo se veía tan delicioso!!

Remus se encontraba, ahora, en un gran dilema. Su sentido común decía una cosa… Pero su estómago decía otra…

-He traído un poco de todo- explicó Sirius.- Puedes tomar lo que gustes con confianza ^^

-No importa- contestó secamente Remus- Después de todo no tengo hambre…

Pero justo en este instante su estómago decidió hacerse escuchar lanzando un fuerte rugido.

Inmediatamente, Remus se puso rojo como un tomate. Bajó su mirada rápidamente turbado por la vergüenza.

Sirius, pro su parte, aprovechó para sonreír disimuladamente mientras Remus no le veía. Aunque a veces aquél chico de ojos dorados tenía un carácter destroza hígados, no dejaba de ser extremadamente adorable.

Dentro de sí, Remus acusaba de traidor a su estómago. Pero tuvo que recordarse varias veces que la verdad no había comido absolutamente nada en todo el día.

Sirius continuó sacando algunas cosas de la canasta actuando como si nada hubiera pasado. También había llevado vajilla; platos, cubiertos y curiosamente un par de copas.

Luego sacó una gran botella.

-Errr… bueno, no traje vino por que imaginé que pensarías que querría emborracharte.

Remus levantó la vista por el comentario y le miró fijamente.

-Vaya, bien por ti- dijo- Veo que _pon fin _estás estrenando!

-^^Si verda… Un segundo!! ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¬¬ 

-A que por primera vez veo que usas tu cerebro!!

-U¬¬** JA-JA

-Pues es la verdad- replicó Remus- Es la primera vez que veo que dices y haces algo sensato para variar.

-Ush, si!! Pero no tienes que estar siempre ofendiéndome!!

-Pues no me importa!!! Así soy yo, ESTA es mi manera de ser, y si te gustó BIEN! Y si no, pues tienes dos trabajos, aceptarlo o aceptarlo!

Remus se cruzó de brazos enojado y alzó la cabeza en un gesto de altivez.

Sirius estaba que explotaba. Se retorcía las manos con ganas de ahorcar a alguien. No podía creer la actitud de el chico!!

Trató de hacer un relajante mentalmente. Demonios!!, si seguía así sería mejor buscarse de una vez algún donador de hígados!!

Siguió sacando recipientes tratando de bajarse la presión.

Remus pensó que tal vez se estaba pasando de pesado, pero es que Black era un vil tramposo que no merecía ni el aire que respiraba!!

En eso un olor peculiar llegó a su nariz. Volteó sutilmente pero lo que vio lo dejó sin defensas.

Era un enorme, exquisito y apetitoso pastel de chocolate. Y, si sus sentidos no le fallaban, no tendría menos de cinco o siete chocolates solo en la cubierta.

Hasta ahí había llegado su auto control. Si algo podía conquistarlo sin remedio, ese era el chocolate.

Sirius se quedó pasmado ante el rápido cambio de sucesos.

Primero él chico de cabello dorados se portaba como una verdadero bastardo, luego su mirada extrañamente se suavizaba y ahora lo tenía enfrente prácticamente devorando el enorme pastel que se le había ocurrido traer.

Parecía que en verdad le gustaba el chocolate.

Incluso la cara de fastidio se le había desaparecido. Ahora solo tenía cabo a una expresión de total deleite y placer. Se veía realmente hermoso.

Por otro lado inclusive había aceptado tomar un poco de la Cerveza de Mantequilla que había llevado en lugar de vino o algo más fuerte para pasar los grandes trozos de chocolate que ingería.

Se veía como un niño pequeño. Tan adorable, abrazable y listo y dispuesto para ser amado.

Remus, por su parte, sabía que debía reprocharse por su debilidad… pero simplemente no podía, el chocolate lo era todo par él.

Sin embargo, no pasó mucho antes de que comenzara a sentirse chistoso… Las imágenes le parecían ya más coloridas y sentía como si las cosas se movieran a su alrededor.

Sirius permaneció comiendo en silencio hasta que Remus por fin dio por terminada su comida.

-Veo que te gustó ^^

Remus le miró y por alguna extraña razón se sonrojó y asintió.

¿Por que de pronto le había parecido Sirius un poco atractivo?

-Bien, em… oye, si no te molesta, quería enseñarte un lugar…

-¿Qué clase de lugar?- preguntó Remus sin pensar.

-Bueno, pues… es un lugar muy especial para mi, creo que nadie lo conoces, es que es secreto ^^

-Eso me parece obvio Sirius- dijo Remus pasándose una mano por la cara tratando de apartar todos esos colores.

Sirius se quedó sin habla ante eso. 

Le había llamado por su nombre.

Le había llamado por SU nombre!

Le había llamado por su NOMBRE!!

Y ya no por su apellido!!

No puedo evitar sonreír ampliamente.

-Y, ¿Por qué quieres llevarme allí?

-Por que las cosas especiales para uno deben estar juntas ¿no crees?

Remus parpadeó no logrando entender bien lo que le acababan de decir.

-Bien, pero que sea rápido ¿ok?- dijo mientras se ponía en pie con dificultad. Argh! si tan solo el piso dejara de moverse tanto…

Sirius quedó aún más anonado pero se puso en pie de un salto. Guardó las cosas con un movimiento de la varita y, para su sorpresa, tomó a Remus de la mano y lo condujo hacia el lugar (o sea, la sorpresa no era que se hubiera atrevido a hacerlo, era que Remus no había dicho NADA y se había dejado llevar por el contacto)

Remus caminaba sujetando fuertemente la mano de Sirius. Trataba de estar firme en algún lugar y las cosas no dejaban de darle tantas vueltas.

Llegaron en poco tiempo a el lugar.

Sirius le tapó los ojos a Remus y este se lo agradeció inmensamente, ya que sentía que iba a volverse tarde o temprano.

Sin embargo, todos esos pensamientos desaparecieron cuando le destapó los ojos y miró hacia donde le había llevado.

Era un hermoso prado rodeado por los árboles del bosque prohibido. Al parecer se trataba de un terreno llano dentro del mismo. Estaba cubierto de hermosas flores de todos colores que emanaban dulces aromas y le llenaban todo su sentido del olfato. 

-¿Que opinas?- preguntó Sirius luego de que Remus lo contempló por varios minutos.

-Es…. Es muy hermoso….- dijo Remus un poco anonado sin apartar la vista.

Sirius sonrió.

-No tanto como tú- dijo Sirius en un susurro- Y eso no es todo- dijo guiñando un ojo. Caminó hasta el centro del prado y se agachó.

Remus lo miró con algo de curiosidad antes de que Sirius saliera con un montón de Puffkeins y crías de Kneazels encima. Se veían tan curiosos!!

Parecía que los animalillos ya conocían a Sirius. Remus solo le miró jugar con ellos por el prado. Sirius corría y estos le perseguía. Remus no pudo evitarlo y sonrió ante la escena, después de un rato decidió sentarse sobre las flores. 

Fue entonces cuando se le volvió a la mente lo que Sirius le había dicho "_no tanto como tú" _

Si, le había dicho que era hermoso… 

Remus se sonrojó.

Pero… ¿Cómo podría ser él algo hermoso siendo la criatura oscura que era por las noches cada mes?

Remus entrecerró los ojos con algo de dolor. Si, era una criatura oscura, y no importaba lo que Sirius dijera….Nada podía cambiarlo…

Siguió mirando hacia la nada cuando sintió que alguien le tapaba los ojos de nuevo. Cuando se quitó las manos del rostro vio a Sirius con una inmensa sonrisa, entonces el chico de ojos azules le dio un pequeño Puffkein que tenía en su mano y le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla antes de salir con los demás animalillos.

Remus miró el Puffkien en su mano. Este de un salto fue a paras a su pecho y comenzó a jugar con el. 

Remus sonrió divertido.  Jugó un ratito con la bola de pelos antes de que este se fuera. Entonces impulsivamente se llevó una mano a su mejilla.

_'Hermoso'_

¿Podía en verdad creer que él era hermoso?

Remus volvió la vista de nuevo hacia donde estaba Sirius y después de unos momentos sonrió tiernamente.

Si. Probablemente Sirius no podía cambiar nada con decirle lo que no era…. Pero al menos le ayudaba a pasarla mejor los demás días…. A divertirse de por medio… A olvidar lo que si era….

~*~TBC~*~

N/A *Suspira con lagrimillas en los ojos* Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Por fin termine este capíiiiiiituuuuloooooooooooo  *Comienza a saltar como niña hiperactiva* Waaaa waaaa waaaaaaaaa!!!

Espero que les haya gustado Pequeños Nekoshis!!! Y vaya que este capi si me quedó largo O.O (fueron 13 hojas en el Word!!! o!!)

SIN EMBARGO, **atención atención, tengo una muy ****mala noticia que decirles *Noriko da un gran suspiro* Resulta Nekoshis, que ya no puedo seguir actualizando muy seguido *sigh* Ahora solo me dejan estar en mi Pc en muy limitado tiempo (y sin internet…) Por eso que no puedo actualizar tan seguido como antes…. Y por eso, pensaba que sería, no sé, mejor dimitir de seguir escribiendo. Pero no se alarmen!! Podría dejarle mis ideas a alguna escritora deff.net que se ofresca y ella se encargaría de seguir con la historia (con mis ideas) y yo solo subiría el capi. Eso como ustedes lo vean, si quieren seguir leyendo mis redacciones y deciden esperar el tiempo que me tome *sigh* lo tendré en cuenta, pero si no desean esperar mucho pues entonces haré la segundo, oki? Pero eso ya queda en decisión suya…**

Otra cosa, quería pedir **UN MILLÓN (y aún así creo que no son suficientes)**** de disculpas a todas mis amigas escritoras de ff.net… pero… No he tenido tiempo de dejar ni un solo mísero Review ToT**

Perdón Legolas- Tu fic de No te olvidare, es sencillamente hermoso, los últimos capítulos me hicieron llorar ToT Pero tú síguele, es muy bonito, en verdad   ^^. También los otros One-shot que has subido me han gustado muxho.

Perdón Cho- Si, vi que actualizaste pero no he te puesto ni un mísero review que pruebe que aún sigo con vida ToT Pero te esta quedando muy lindo (tal y como me contaste =D)

Perdón Hally- Si, también vi tus actualizaciones, y no dudes que las leí, es solo que por falta de tiempo en internet no puedo subir review, simplemente no me alcanza el tiempo. También sigue así, está muy mono.

Perdón Maika- Tu fic de Surrender es sencillamente adorable. Espero que lo continúes,  No creas que no le estoy leyendo, si que lo hago, solo que reviews… ni se diga.

Perdón Sílice.- Tu fic de Padfoot y mooony de nuevo en howgarts me encanta (como siempre) espero que perdones que mis reviews brillen por su ausencia.

Perdón Lantra.- Tus fics son geniales, pero no he podido dejarte ningún reviews màs que el largo ese que te di ^^U, espero que cubra la ausencia de los demás.

Perdón Moony girl.- Si, ya vi que actualizaste, pero no he tenido tiempo de nada ultimamente, espero que esto lo cubra, y si no pues hare mi mayor esfuerzo y te pondre un review.

Hoe!! Creo que eso es todo ^^

AHORA LAS REPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS!!

**MoOnY gIrL**.- Thanks for the reviews, espero que este capi te haya gustado. Vaya que si me quedò largo!

**Lantra**.- Shiiii!!! Chêrie!!! Te 'robe' la idea de lupino del final!!! Pero es que te juro que ni me di cuenta si no hasta que tu me lo hiciste ver ^^U ESPERO que no te haya molestado muxho!

**Cho Chang de Black**.- Si, le cuesta mucho, es que tambièn hay que tener en cuenta que su orgullo es muy grande y decidiò cerrarse por eso de su enfermedad. Por eso no quiere involucrar a nadie consigo. Pero en este capi ya se ven mas mejor, no crees? Gracias pro el review!

**Sakuratsukamori**.- O-o primero que nada, si me costo un buen escribir bien tu nombre xD. SHI!! Ya ves?? Solo habìa que tener paciencia!!  ^^ Espero que te haya gustado este capi, y si, ya era hora de actualizar, no?

**Marianne Malfoy**.- Si, tenés razón... pero la esperanza muere al último!!! Muchísimas gracias por el review!!

*sigh* la verdad que no merezco sus reviews, digo, si yo no pongo ninguno... pero muchísimas gracias a todas ^^

JA NE!!


	6. ¿Miedo?

ilove"No Ordinary Love"

Antes que nada las Aclaraciones.-

1.-Los personajes le pertenecen  a JK Rowling y bla bla bla, todo el rollo... Hice este fic con el único fin de entretener y no lucro ni gano nada con ello.

2.- Algunas ideas del fic están basadas en un manga que se llama Kodocha, de Miho Obana (y todo el rollo de derechos de autor)

Notitas n.n.- **SLASH EN ESTE FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**OH POR RA!!!! PUEDEN CREERLO?!?!?!?!?!?! Pasó lo que nunca creía que pasaría!!! CONTINUÉ ESTE FIC!!!! XDDDD Así que, después de largos nueve meses!! Si, definitivamente ya me estaba pasando de mmon y no actualizar ni siquiera con una hoja**

**¿Que podría alegar en mi defensa?**

**El quinto libro fue horrible, horrible, horrible. Le tomé inquina y me divorcié de HP XD Pero justo hace 7 días fui a ver la 3era peli de HP. Sobra decir que me puse nostálgica y al llegar a mi casa me reconcilié con mi 3er libro de HP (ya nos extrañábamos nnU)**

**Y pues me dio por continuar (fue una suerte en verdad que haya escrito todo el trama general de la historia por que ya no me acordaba) Puede que el estilo cambie un poco (tengan en cuenta que ya pasó un tiempo y he evolucionado en cuanto a la escritura [bueno, supongo nnU])**

**Espero que aún así les siga gustando y no haya perdido mucho el hilo de la historia**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Ese día había amanecido con un dolor de cabeza terrible. Jamás se imaginó que pudiera llegar a dolerle tanto.

Con pereza abrió sus ojos lentamente y trató de quitarse la vista empañada en vano. Al cabo de unos minutos ya podía ver más o menos bien pero por un instante todo parecía en blanco y negro.

Si mal no se equivocaba se encontraba en su cama en el dormitorio de Gryffindor y eso le otorgaba cierto alivio. También vagamente recordó que ese día era domingo y no tendría que preocuparse por faltar a ninguna clase.

La hora era lo que menos le importaba. Pero cuando estuvo totalmente despierto, con la vista a color, y el dolor controlado; la única pregunta que surgió en su mente era: ¡¿Qué demonios había pasado?!

Comenzó a hacer memoria, aunque al principio todo pareció en extremo caótico poco a poco sus ideas fueron organizándose…

Primero había sido esa tonta apuesta con Potter, la cual había perdido por cierto… Y el castigo era que saliera en una 'cita' con el tonto de Black… luego el picnic ese… el pastel de chocolate… Pero después de eso todo era abstracto y confuso…

Además su mente en aquel estado de dolor y la resequedad en su garganta no le ayudaban en nada, eso sin contar el mareo que sentía a pesar de encontrarse acostado…

…

…

Un segundo!!

Todos esos síntomas…?

Remus se puso de pie de un salto y casi pierde el equilibrio al hacerlo.

Estúpido Black, no podía creer que le haya hecho aquello!! Seguramente había sido en el mendigo pastel ese!!

Caminó tambaleándose un poco hasta el baño, se desvistió y tomó una larga y fría ducha. Al salir debió admitir que se sentía mucho mejor y esta vez tuvo la respuesta exacta de su condición.

Había sido la maldita cerveza de mantequilla! ¿Pues en que estaba pensando para no recordarlo? Él se emborrachaba incluso hasta con esa sencilla e inofensiva (para muchos) bebida!!

Se sintió enojado consigo mismo. Ahora no sabía que había hecho el idiota de Black, seguro que se había aprovechado de su estado (aunque no lo recordara, estaba muy enojado como para pensar que era una tontería)

Bajó por las escaleras muy enojado y fulminaba con la mirada a cuanto chico pasaba. Caminó decididamente hacia la chimenea y (después de ahuyentar a los chicos que estaban sentados) ocupó su asiento favorito cerca de la misma.

No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie y estaba completamente seguro que si Potter o Black se atrevían a asomarse por ahí los terminaría estrangulando con sus propias manos a la primera palabra que dijesen. Seguramente deben estarse burlando de él en aquel preciso instante. Sobre lo 'fácil' que era.

Lupin frunció en entrecejo y se hundió en su asiento cada vez más, intentando desaparecer. Para su mala fortuna no lo logró ya que una chica pelirroja lo había visto y se acercaba a él.

-Hey Remus!- saludó- Hasta que te veo por aquí!! ¿Larga noche?

Un peligroso rugido surgió de la garganta de Remus pero que no inmutó a la pelirroja.

-Prefiero no hablar de eso- dijo haciendo claro énfasis en cada palabra. Lily lo ignoró.

-Pero que mal genio!!- exclamó- De verdad que no te cae bien la resaca. Si hasta Black tuvo que traerte cargando por que ya no podía ni caminar y te la pasabas riendo como tonto…

-Eso… QUE?!

Lily sonrió ante la cara incrédula y sonrojada de su amigo.

-¿Qué no te acuerdas?

-Pues…pues… por supuesto que no!! oó- exclamó enojado.

-Pues créelo que sí mi querido amigo, te pusiste hasta las chanclas. Tuviste suerte que ningún profesor ni Flich estuvieran por aquí por que si no te llevaba las tiznada- la chica suspiró- aunque lo que no me explico es como te pusiste de aquel modo si Black no llevó ningún licor a su supuesta 'cita'…

-Pues… un segundo, ¿Tú cómo sabes? ¬¬

-Simple, os estuve vigilando- explicó con una enorme sonrisa- No podía dejar a mi queridísimo amigo en las garras del enemigo, así que junto con Potter (por desgracia) nos escondimos en un arbusto cercano y los espiamos nn

Remus parpadeó unos instantes para luego cruzarse de brazos.

-Lo más seguro es que le metió algo raro al pastel que me comí- alegó el chico de cabellos claros aún sabiendo que no era verdad.

-Lo dudo- dijo Lily para sorpresa del ojidorado- La comida la consiguió en las cocinas de Howgarts y allí es imposible que den algo con alcohol.

Lupin frunció el cejo.

-Ya, pero no es para que lo defiendas… además fueron por las estúpidas cervezas de mantequilla- confesó ruborizándose al máximo. Lily rió.

-Ya sabía, sólo lo decía para molestarte ;)

El chico de cabellos claros le dirigió una mirada de 'jaja, muy graciosa ¬¬'.

-Por cierto, ¿estás completamente seguro que no recuerdas todo lo que hiciste ayer después de tu cita con Black?- preguntó la chica ojiverde y Lupin la miró suspicaz.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?- Lily sonrió misteriosa y divertidamente.

-No, por nada nn

-¬¬U

_'Serás más divertido si lo descubre por sí mismo nn'_ pensó la chica.

-Bueno, te dejo por que aún tengo que hacer mis tareas de pociones y de DACO- dijo la chica mientras se ponía en pie.

-Mmm, creo que también debo ir a hacerla…- Remus se puso en pie pero recordando de pronto que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que horas eran.- Esto… ¿Podrías decirme que horas son? nnU

-Claro, son las 4:45

-Oh vaya…QUE?!- dijo exaltando a todos los demás chicos que pasaban por ahí- Tan tarde ya es?!?! Oh por Merlín!! Es súper tardísimo!!- exclamó mientras subía las escaleras como rayo en busca de sus libros y pergaminos sin esperar la respuesta de Lily.

_'Creéme Remus Lupin' _pensó la pelirroja para sus adentros _'Los deberes son lo último que deben preocuparte en estos momentos…'_

------

Sirius Black se encontraba sentado en las afueras del castillo de Howgarts. Tenía sus manos a ambos lados de su rostro y su mirada vacilaba entre nada en particular. En realidad toda su atención estaba centrada en su mente mientras repasaba la escena de anoche.

--ºFlash Backº--

Después de haberlo besado en la mejilla todo había parecido marchar bien.

Sin embargo, Remus de pronto se dibujó una sonrisa tonta y de un momento a otro comenzó a reírse. Primero ligera y tímidamente para después soltar carcajadas sin control.

Sirius se le había acercado preocupado y después de escucharlo un par de minutos se dio cuenta que, por alguna extraña razón, Lupin se había emborrachado.

El castaño no paraba de soltar risitas y hablar de cosas sin sentido. Intentó platicar con Sirius pero sus risas lo interrumpían y lo obligaban a cambiar de tema.

A Black le pareció divertido al principio, pero empezó a hacerse tarde y incluso hasta él sabía que no sería nada sensato regresar al castillo a altas horas de la noche con un estudiante hasta las chanclas en ese estado.

Trató de llevarlo de vuelta pero el castaño se tambaleaba demasiado y en más de una ocasión terminó en el suelo. Sirius trataba de ayudarle dejándole apoyarse en él, pero la fuerza de Remus lo sorprendió.

Así que ya estaba desesperanzado y resignándose a su destino de ser cogidos por Filch o McGonagal.

Sin embargo, por obra de la divina providencia o simplemente por una 'casualidad' MUY sospechosa, James y Evans aparecieron en el momento justo. Le ayudaron a Sirius a llevar a Remus hasta la sala común de Gryffindor (por los pasadizos que conocían, claro) sin ningún contratiempo, llegando sanos y salvos.

Luego, él y James subieron hasta los dormitorios de los de tercer año y se las arreglaron para meter a Lupin a su cama para después, al menos, quitarle los zapatos y la túnica, dejándolo en ropas más cómodas para dormir.

Pero pasó algo que no habían tenido siquiera imaginado en sus más locos sueños.

Remus le sonrió de una forma muy extraña a Sirius. Este le devolvió la sonrisa un tanto extrañado pensando que sólo serían los efectos del 'alcohol'. Pero luego le pareció bastante extraño por que Lupin no le quitaba la vista de encima y la sonrisa aún permanecía.

-Mmm ¿sé podría saber que tanto me miras?- preguntó en tono juguetón. Remus sonrió aún más.

-Es que me acabo de dar cuenta de algo- dijo entre risitas.

-Y ¿se puede saber que es?- preguntó nuevamente Sirius sin cambiar su tono, pero justo en eso el castaño se apoyó sobre sus codos levantándose rápidamente para quedar a la altura del rostro de Black.

-Que me gustas mucho- dijo mientras rozaba sus labios con los del ojiazul para luego recostarse de nuevo y caer en un profundo sueño.

Claro, a Sirius le había dado una especie de parálisis cerebral mientras James reía a sus anchas y le decía algo sobre que 'ya se le había hecho'.

Sin embargo Black permaneció en silencio unos instantes antes de terminar lo que estaba haciendo, luego semi-arropó a Remus y salió del cuarto rápidamente sin decir una sola palabra. Potter parpadeó extrañado antes de seguir a su amigo pero sin tener éxito al buscarlo.

Sirius no había vuelto a el dormitorio esa noche.

--ºFin del Flash Backº--

Y ahora ahí estaba él.

No había tenido el valor de volver siquiera a la sala común del Gryffindor.

Se sentía muy extraño. No era el hecho de lo que había hecho Remus, si no el hecho de que no estaba seguro si se sentía feliz por lo que había hecho. Era muy confuso, por que al principio si estaba seguro que Remus le gustaba… pero ahora que el castaño había dicho eso ya no le parecía tan claro. Su mente era un caos entre razones y sentimientos pero sin que supiera que significaran ninguno.

Abrazó sus piernas contra sí y hundió su rostro entre sus rodillas. Malditos sentimientos confusos!!

Levantó la vista de golpe al sentir como alguien posaba una mano sobre sus hombros. Unos amables ojos grises lo recibieron.

-¿Que te pasa Sirius? No has vuelto a la sala común desde ayer. ¿Sucede algo malo?- preguntó James con el mayor tacto posible. Sirius soltó una risa falsa.

-¿Yo mal? Que va James!! Sólo que no me he sentido con ganas, ya sabes, me gusta vaguear por entre el castillo burlando a Filch y a su gata esa- comentó tratando de sonar convincente.

Después de esto, James permaneció en silencio al igual que Sirius por unos instantes. Ambos mirando cómo el lago tenía ligeros trozos de hielo en su superficie y como el calamar gigante se encargaba de destrozarlos para que no lo cubrieran por completo.

-Creí que te daría gusto- dijo James rompiendo el silencio repentinamente.

-¿Qué?- dijo Sirius confuso- No te entiendo James.

Potter lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Bien lo sabes Sirius Black, lo que pasó ayer en la noche no es de siempre ¿eh?

El ojiazul comprendió en seguida y desvió la mirada. En primera, ¿cómo iba a poderle responder a James eso si ni él mismo siquiera sabía la respuesta?

-No fue nada- por fin declaró- Remus no estaba en su plena conciencia cuando me lo dijo…

-Más a mi favor! Pues ¿por qué ahorita no estás revoloteando alrededor de él recordándole lo que pasó ayer para molestarlo?- señaló acertadamente- Después de todo esa era tu forma de demostrar que te importa y que le tienes afecto…

Sirius pensó por unos instantes antes de volver a abrazar sus piernas y hundir su rostro entre sus rodillas.

-Es que no lo sé- respondió sinceramente.- Es muy extraño, antes estaba seguro que me gustaba y eso pero… ahora no sé, es confuso…

James suspiró y miró a su amigo. Compartieron unos minutos de silencio antes de que Potter se pusiera de pie.

-Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo

-¿Miedo?- preguntó Sirius incrédulo- ¿Miedo de qué?

-Eso tú debes descubrirlo- dijo James cruzándose de brazos- Sólo te digo que debes aclarar tu mente pronto Sirius Black, no dejaré que hagas nada estúpido ni hieras a Lupin- terminó alejándose. Sirius quería seguirle preguntando pero supo que no obtendría más respuestas que esa así que permaneció cavilando en su lugar.

James sabía que había sido algo rudo con su amigo, pero ya le había tomado cierto cariño al castaño neurótico y no dejaría que Sirius terminara arruinando todo con alguna tontería. Tendría que hablar con Lily, por cierto, sus planes no iban tan mal, ya sólo quedaba esperar y supervisar n.n

------

Las vacaciones de Navidad ya habían dado inicio. Normalmente en esta época del año muchos se iban a pasarlo en casa con sus familias y uno que otro se quedaba en Howgarts. Sin embargo este año fue muy distinto.

Dumbledore había prometido, al principio del curso, un baile de navidad como no se hacían en años. Dijo que ya se extrañaban y sería una oportunidad para que todos la pasen bien y se diviertan.

Y obviamente todos hicieron hasta lo imposible por quedarse en Howgarts para poder asistir a aquel baile que, según dijeron, haría historia. Claro, lo único era que para poder asistir a dicho baile tenías que conseguirte una pareja.

A estas alturas prácticamente todo el colegio ya tenía una pareja para el baile… bueno _casi_ todos.

A Remus no le llamaba mucho la atención ese tipo de eventos y lo que menos le importaba era conseguirse a alguien con quién ir a este (sería feliz con no ir…). Sin embargo hubiera preferido que ese pensamiento anidara su mente en lugar del que tenía.

No podía dejar de notar que Sirius Black había dejado de molestarle después de su supuesta 'cita'. Ya no revoloteaba alrededor suyo, ni le ofrecía su ayuda, ya si ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra e incluso lo evitaba.

Parte de si sabía que debería sentirse contento por el repentino cambio y el haber vuelto a su habitual aura de cala y soledad.

Sin embargo sentía un extraño vacío dentro de sí que lo hacía sentir mal en cierto modo, aunque no pudiera explicar de que se trataba. Incluso, luego de pensarlo muchas veces, llegó a aceptar que tal vez era por el simple sentimiento de tener la compañía constante de alguien, pero a pesar de eso siguió sintiendo aquel incómodo hueco en su existencia. Pero vaya que si le costó admitir que, de cierto modo, extrañaba al ojiazul.

Trató de deshacerse de aquellos pensamiento pero no pudo, así que mejor se la pasaba estudiando de sol a sol para no tener tiempo de pensar en nada más que no fuera el estudio.

Por su parte, Sirius había estado pensando mucho lo que le había dicho James aquel día. Por eso decidió que lo mejor sería alejarse de Lupin en lo que se aclaraban sus pensamientos.

Ya no prestaba atención en clases y se la pasaba en su pequeño pero caótico mundito tratando de descifrar todo, tanto que ya le habían bajado a Gryffindor los suficientes puntos cómo para dejarlo en último lugar y además se la pasaba chocando con todos los alumnos cuando caminaba por el pasillo (y además pasó a caerse varias veces por las escaleras de no ser por que James estaba ahí para salvarlo)…

Fue un par de días antes del baile que algo lo hizo reaccionar de pronto.

Una mañana se encontraba en la biblioteca 'estudiando', cuando de pronto una chica de 3er año de alguna otra casa se le acercó sin que se diera cuenta si no hasta que ya estuvo justo a su lado.

-Eehh… tú eres Sirius Black ¿verdad?- comenzó la chica. Sirius pensó de inmediato que seguramente estaba ahí para pedirle que fuera al baile con ella o algo por el estilo.

-Si, soy yo- respondió un tanto seco. La chica ruborizó.

-Bueno, es que yo… quería pedirte algo un tanto inusual y … no sabía si lo consideraría inapropiado- balbuceó tímidamente. Sirius controló el impulso de girar los ojos.

-No te preocupes, puedes decirlo con confianza- dijo mirando hacia una de las estantería del lugar.

-Ok jeje, es que… bueno verás, quería pedirte que si de favor tú podrías… este… podrías… err… pedirleaRemusLupinqueseamiparejadebaile- esto último lo dijo rápidamente mientras aún conservaba el valor.

Esto SI atrajo la atención de Sirius, se volteó de golpe para ver por primera vez a la chica a conciencia. Era rubia de tez clara y Ravenclaw. ¿Pero qué demonios se creía pidiéndole a él una cita con Remus?

El ojiazul se sintió muy molesto de pronto.

-Es que, bueno… yo he visto que vosotros os lleváis muy bien y… este… pensé que tú podrías hacerme el favor de preguntarle… por que… yo… bueno… ya no le veo muy a menudo y realmente no sé por donde podría estar para que le preguntara… y yo.. bueno, ¿si podrías preguntarle?- terminó con una vos dulzona. Sirius comenzó a sentir antipatía por aquella chica.

-Pues no creo que eso sea posible- puntualizó Sirius fríamente. La chica lo miró incrédula.

-¿Por que no?

-Simple, por que él ya tiene pareja para ir al baile- contestó secamente. La chica frunció en ceño.

-Y ¿se puede saber quién es? Digo, para preguntarle y luego quitarla del camino- terminó riéndose de su propio chiste, el cual a Sirius no le hizo ninguna gracia.

-No es de tu incumbencia.- se limitó a responder.

-¿Por que no?- insistió la Ravenclaw.- Bah, seguro que es una perdedora, anda, dime para que compare y le haga ver a Lupin que yo soy su mejor opción. Digo, nadie se resiste a mis encantos.- terminó sacudiendo seductoramente su cabello y provocando que Sirius tuviera unas tremendas ganas de golpearla.

-Pues para que sepas- dijo sin pensar y rechinando los dientes- Él va a ir CONMIGO.

La chica lo miró fijamente de arriba hacia abajo mientras hacía un gesto de asco y fruncía la nariz.

-Vosotros ¿juntos?- exclamó horrorizada mientras se ponía en pie- No puedo creerlo!! Son un par de… de… HOMOSEXUALES!!- terminó llevándose una mano a la boca- Que asco me dan!! Pervertidos, pérfidos y desviados que…

-No te atrevas a decir eso de Remus- dijo Sirius amenazadoramente poniéndose de pie de un salto.

-¿O que?- retó la chica- Ja, pero ni creas que se queda así! La escuela se enterará de esto y yo me encargaré de ello- dio bruscamente una media vuelta antes de salir aporreando los pies de la biblioteca.

-Estúpida bastarda- murmuró para sí mientras volvía a sentarse. En realidad le importaba un bledo lo que la escuela piense de él… más en ningún momento se puso a pensar que a Remus posiblemente sí me importaría…

------

Para la tarde de aquel día ya toda la escuela sabía de la 'condición' de cierto par de Gryffindors. Obviamente, y como era costumbre en un chisme, se le había alargado y exagerado hasta tal grado que incluso decían que los habían viso besándose por los pasillos.

Claro que esto no le había hecho ni pizca de gracia a Remus Lupin y no lo pensó ni dos veces para ir a reclamarle a Black.

Lo encontró aún sentado en la biblioteca. Este lo vio llegar y apenas si le había podido dirigir media sonrisa cuando el castaño lo golpeó fuertemente en el rostro haciéndolo caer de su asiento.

-¡¿¡¿Ahora qué demonios te pasa?!?!- preguntó furioso Black al recuperarse del shock.

-ESO ES LO QUE DEBERÍA DE PREGUNTARTE A TI!!!!!- contestó Remus airado. En verdad sentía que su sangre estaba hirviendo.- Y no te hagas él que no sabes por que estás completamente conciente de lo que hiciste!!!!!!!!!!!!!- exclamó al ver la cara de confusión de Sirius- ¡¡¿¡¿Cómo te atreves a rechazar a una chica que me iba a invitar a MI al baile y encima decirle que YO iba a ir CONTIGO?!?!! Por Merlín, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?!!!!!

-Pero…!!

-Y no quiero escuchar NADA de lo que tengas que decirme!!! Primero me acosas durante un mes entero, luego te desapareces y después te vuelves a meter en mi vida!!! Que te quede claro, yo no te quiero volver a ver NUNCA en lo que me resta de vida!! Simplemente DÉ-JA-ME-EN-PAZ!!!- terminó Remus rojo de furia a más no poder. Giró muy bruscamente y salió a paso rápido de la biblioteca.

Sirius se levantó de un salto y siguió a Remus casi corriendo.

Lupin lo notó de inmediato y comenzó a casi correr para perderlo de vista pero Sirius fue más rápido y lo detuvo en un pasillo desierto tomándolo del brazo.

-Espera Remus!

-No! Suéltame!! No tengo nada que ver contigo!!- gritó y trató de zafarse sin éxito alguno.

-Déjame que te expliq-

-No hay nada que explicar!!- replicó mientras aún intentaba liberarse del agarre de Sirius- Eres un imbécil y eso todos lo saben!!! No tienes ningún derecho sobre mí para hacer lo que hiciste!! Escuchaste?! NINGUNO!!!! Ack! Suéltame!! Me lastimas!!- Sirius ya había comenzado a sujetarlo de una manera muy fuerte conforme escuchaba al castaño.

-No te soltaré- dijo Sirius firmemente mientras que de un movimiento acorralaba a Remus entre su cuerpo y la pared.

-No! Déjame!! No me toques! Aléjate de mphm!!- pero fue callado bruscamente por la boca de Sirius.

¡¡Lo estaba besando de nuevo!!

Remus comenzó a retorcerse entre los brazos de Sirius pero sólo consiguió hacer el beso más profundo.

Poco a poco había dejado de batallar conforme el beso se intensificaba.

No podía saber por qué… su mente estaba demasiado perturbada como para pensar cosas coherentes… pero había algo en Sirius… su sabor… algo que lo hacía embriagante…

Entonces, para sorpresa de ambos, Remus comenzó a corresponder el beso.

Primero lenta y tímidamente, luego de una manera un poco más atrevida.

Se separaban pocos centímetros para luego volver a unirse en otro y otro beso desesperado, cómo si no volvieran a estar así otra vez. Era una suerte que nadie hubiera pasado pro ahí [N/A jojojojo e0e]

A los pocos besos, Remus dio entrada a la lengua de Sirius a jugar con la suya.

No quería admitirlo pero tampoco podía negarlo, aquello era como una droga… la más exquisita y deliciosa de las drogas.

Sirius, por su parte, disfrutaba mucho aquello. Remus le sabía dulce y deliciosamente adictivo. Un exquisito chocolate.

Siguieron así por varios minutos, de pronto Sirius se aventuró a dejar los labios de Remus y comenzar a bajar por su cuello con suaves besos, intercalando con ligeras mordidas.

Fue entonces cuando Remus reaccionó de golpe. De un empujón alejó a Sirius de sí y comenzó a pasarse frenéticamente las manos por su rostro y cabello.

-Yo… yo…

-¿Remus?

-No!! Esto no está bien!! No puede ser!! NO!!- fue lo único que dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Esta vez Black no pudo alcanzarlo. Remus corría a una velocidad sobre humana y a los pocos segundos ya le había perdido la pista.

Sin embargo podía deducir donde estaba…

------

Remus entró rápidamente a el dormitorio de los chicos y, luego de asegurarse que no había nadie, selló la puerta con un encantamiento, se metió en su cama y cerró las cortinas de su dosel. Ahí lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar a su almohada.

Aún estaba demasiado asustado por lo que había ocurrido en los pasillos recientemente. Se había dejado llevar y lo que más le preocupaba era que, en el fondo, no rechazaba aquel contacto a pesar de que repetía su interminable mantra de que 'aquello no estaba bien'.

Y no era por los prejuicios contra las personas Homosexuales y eso, si por su condición. Sabía perfectamente todo lo que se conllevaba y no podría permitir que sucediera, era simplemente demasiado y no quería involucrar a nadie… Sin contar el miedo que sentía.

De pronto la puerta se abrió con un estrépito tal que cualquiera hubiera pensado que la habían tirado. Lupin tembló ligeramente y se asomó para ver a Sirius con la varita en la mano.

-Sabía que aquí estabas- dijo guardando su varita en su bolsillo- Vaya que ha sido un hechizo difícil de romper…

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! No en tiendo que es lo que quieres de mi!!

Sirius lo miró detenidamente antes de acercarse de golpe hasta quedar frente a su cama. Remus se hizo para atrás instintivamente ante el repentino movimiento.

-Remus, no entiendo que fue lo que pasó ahí, pero creo comprenderlo.- dijo Sirius lentamente mientras se inclinaba sobre Lupin- Créeme he pasado por algo parecido, y aunque aún no encuentro la respuesta creo que podríamos buscarla juntos, ¿no crees?- a estas alturas ya había llevado su mano hasta el rostro de Remus y este lo miraba sonrojado. Sirius sonreía cálidamente pero el castaño de un momento a otro volvió a la realidad y apartó su mano de un golpe.

-Ya basta!!- gritó- Deja de actuar como si me entendieras por que no es así!! Tu no me conoces ni la mitad de lo que crees!! Qué puedes saber tú de mi vida!! Deja de pretender que sabes por lo que paso por que no tienes ni la más mínima idea!!!!

Sirius había permanecido entre asombrado y extrañado por la repentina declaración pero de pronto sujetó ambas manos de Remus y lo había acorralado contra la cama quedando de encima él. Remus batallaba pero no podía deshacerse de las manos de Black que lo tenían bien sujeto pro las muñecas, además que todo el peso del moreno se ejercía sobre él (eso sin contar que apenas se estaba recuperando de la anterior luna llena).

-¿Por qué siempre eres tan negativo?- preguntó Sirius calmadamente. Sus rostros estaban a tan escasos centímetros que sus narices rozaban.

-A-aún si hicieras esto y-yo nunca…!!- tartamudeó Remus ante la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Nunca seré capaz de tenerte ¿verdad?- dijo Sirius sonriendo tristemente luego se levantó soltando las muñecas de Remus- Sería demasiado fácil tener sólo tu cuerpo, pero lo que yo realmente quiero es a ti…- lo miró fijamente- Deberías ser sincero contigo mismo…

Sirius salió del cuarto sin decir una sola palabra dejando a Remus sólo con una mente llena de pensamientos confusos.

Lupin volvió a cerrar las cortinas de su cama y hundió el rostro entre sus almohadas, preguntándose de pronto si tardaría mucho el sofocarse con las mismas.

Sabía lo que sentía pero no quería admitirlo. Simplemente no podía.

'_Deberías ser sincero contigo mismo_'

Sonaba tan fácil el solo decirlo.

De un momento a otro sintió grandes y cálidas lágrimas que empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas. ¿Miedo a que? No estaba seguro y tampoco querría averiguarlo.

Entonces deseó no sentir eso más, pensando que su vida sería muchísimo más fácil si pudiera retroceder en el tiempo o algo… cuando aún era niño y no tenía que preocuparse por cosas así… cuando todo estaba bien…

Sin darse cuenta, una extraña escarcha brillante de un color violeta comenzó a rodearlo. Él lentamente caída en un profundo sueño y no supo nada acerca de ese extraño fenómeno…

------

James estaba preocupado por sus amigos.

Sabía de ante mano el reciente alboroto que había surgido en el colegio (en el cual ambos estaban involucrados). Luego había visto a ambos subir a la habitación y a leguas se notaba que nada estaba bien.

Había pensado subir a ver como se encontraba Remus pero Lily se lo había impedido. Desde que habían empezado a involucrarse en la vida 'amorosa' de sus amigos ambos habían formado una especie de equipo y ahora se llevaban cada vez mejor.

James se preguntó si la pelirroja querría ir al baile con él si se lo pidiera. Se sonrojó ante la idea y una sonrisa tonta se le dibujó.

Bueno, tal y como le había dicho Lily había dejado descansar a Lupin toda la noche, y siendo ahora las 10 de la mañana creía que no sería malo si fuera a preguntarle cómo se encontraba y qué le había pasado.

Se levantó de el sillón en el que se encontraba y subió decidido a el dormitorio. Las cortinas de la cama de Remus estaban cerradas, por lo visto aún estaba dormido.

Suspiró y se acercó para correr las cortinas…

Claro, nunca hubiera estado preparado para lo que vio ¿pues quién estaría preparado para que, de un día para otro, se encontrara con la versión miniaturizada de uno de sus amigos?

Su grito de sorpresa fue quien lo despert

TBC---

**N/A JUENO JUENOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Ahí esta!! Por fin terminé el sexto capi… y no muy me convenció… no sé… siento que le faltó algo o quien sabe… -****-U Tal vez simplemente estoy loka**

**Espero de verdad que les haya gustado este capi!!**

**Ahora que estoy de vacas podré actualizar nn (Y si voy a volver a ver la peli de HP tal vez me animé a actualizar alguno otro de los fics que tengo olvidados n-un**

**Ahora a los lindísimos reviews!!!**

** Sakuratsukamori**.- Lamento muchísimo haberlas hecho esperar tanto!! Y pues si, se emborracho con la cerveza de mantequilla XD Espero que este capi te haya gustado y una disculpa nuevamente!!

**MoOny GiRl2**.- Y volví a regresar de las tinieblas XD Ya ven, no estoy muerta!! Y gracias por esperar ºBlsuhº en verdad lo aprecio (aunque me tarde 9 meses u.uU) Ahora prometo no tardarme tanto n-n

**kat basted**.- gracias por tu opinión, en verdad me sirvió de mucho!! Ya vez, creo que más vale tarde que nunca nnU

**Randa1**.- n-n!!! Gracias chica!!! Ya vez!! Siempre si terminé actualizando!! Decidí que no podía dejárselo a nadie!! Y ahora espero por fin terminarlo!! Las heridas tardar en sanar pero sanan n-n Arigatou!!

**Zenith**.- Oo Espero que aún no quieras matarme nnU pero ya vez, por fin logré subir este chap!! Y los siguientes no demoraran lo prometo nn

**Sylvan de Lioncourt**.- Seguiré escribiendo hasta que se acabe el mundo o se me acaben las ideas (lo que ocurra primero XD)

**Mayi**.- ya vez? Por fin actualizé!! Imagino que te pondré de nervios XD Pero ahora ya estas mejor en tu tiempo de internet neh? tus historias también van bien n-n (aunque leer tanto Marqués de Sade te afecte XD)

**Leila Diggory**.- Gracias n-n Y pues si seguiré escribiendo! Espero que este capi también te haya gustado!

**Hermy**.- lamento muchísimo haberme tardado tanto!! Pero por fin aquí esta el 6to capi...

**Youkai no Ryuu**.- Pues por fin actualizé!! Y seguiré al mano de la redacción n.n No hay que preocuparse je

**Mirana**.- Pues si que tardé pero la adicción nunca muere!! (y los que dicen lo contrario mienten XD) ahora si actualizaré seguido!!

**AGUILA FANEL**.- Si, tengo que terminarla!! Ya me picaba la espinita de HP y tuve que continuar n-n

**hermi16**.- Pues ya vez!! Tardé un  poco pero por fin actualizé!! No podía dejarla inconclusa!!! Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho nnU

**Bueno chics!!! Eso es todo por ahora!!**

**Espero sus reviews!!! (si aún los merezco ºsighº)**

**Noriko Sakuma Goddess of Hell**

**-La única Iglesia que Ilumina es la que está Prendida-**


End file.
